


The price of selling your Soul is higher than the Prize

by CrazyJanaCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Dehumanization, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Enemas, Forced Feminization, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Organized Crime, Overstimulation, Prostitution, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: Tom Riddle is a famous bachelor and owner of the most exclusive club in town. He is known as a man who knows everything and everyone and many people come ask him favours for this reason. What not many of them know however, is that he is also the infamous Lord Voldemort, the fearsome crime lord of Godric’s Hollow’s underbelly.When young Harry Potter, lone survivor of one of Voldemort’s first attacks stands at his door with the request of helping him find his parent’s murderer, he can’t find it in himself to send him away. Why would he anyway? If he can play with the boy for a while before breaking him.





	1. Soul 4 Sale

**Author's Note:**

> For those waiting for updates on my other stories, I apologize for starting a new one! But worry not! The next chapter of Prince of Clowns, as well as the sequel to Amortentia are both in progress. They'll probably be the next ones I update. However, I have been working on this story a long time now and I'm finally at a point I find it ready to be shared. And with that I mean that I have half of the chapters already written and the other half figured out.

Harry looked at the address messily scribbled on a piece of paper he held in his hand and then back up at the brightly lit sign of the club. ‘The Chamber of Secrets’. He’d heard of it before. His classmate Draco Malfoy always bragged about how his father was close friends with the owner, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. The most eligible bachelor in town. Harry had never seen the man in person, but he was supposed to be extremely handsome, especially for a man his age. 38, if he remembered it right. 23 years older than Harry himself, who had turned 15 only a week ago.

It had been on that birthday that an old friend of his father had knocked on his door, telling him he had heard Harry was looking for his parents’ murderer. The weird man had stuffed the paper in his hand, whispered he should find Tom Riddle and offer him anything he wanted. In exchange, he would definitely find Voldemort.

And so, here Harry was, standing idly in front of the club. The place was so exclusive, even the senator had to make an appointment if he wanted to get in. No way Harry would be able to get through the front door without one of those burly bouncers grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. He was obviously a minor anyway, he was short and scrawny even for 15 year old.

Harry sighed and looked around in hopes of finding some way of getting inside the club in his surroundings. Almost immediately, his eyes fell on the dank alleyway next to the building and he grinned. Perfect.

After making sure that no one was watching, he snuck into the alley and crept through the shadows towards the back entrance. There was no door handle, however, and Harry had to wait next to the garbage cans in hopes someone would take out the trash soon so he could sneak in with them.

Harry sat out there for a long time, and he took this time to think everything over. What was he going to say when he got in? Would mister Riddle want to listen to a kid who snuck inside his club and didn’t even have a penny on him to prove he could make his payments for the man’s services? Of course, Harry hadn’t any money at all, and that could be another problem.

Harry was anything but lazy, he could work hard and in almost any conditions. The Dursleys always made him do all the chores, no matter the weather or his health. Once, when he was down with the flu, he was still sent out to paint the fence and he did a pretty good job of that if he said so himself. He was sure that he could handle whatever this Riddle wanted to ask of him. Harry guessed that his father’s friend had meant that with ‘offering everything Riddle wanted’.

Half an hour after his arrival, Harry heard the door creak open and he ducked behind the trashcans. A tall, lanky young man walked out with a large bag of trash and he dumped it next to the others on the ground near Harry’s hiding spot. A mop of red curls was visible when the young man shook his head and muttered under his breath, and Harry’s eyes widened. Before he knew what he was doing, he jumped out of his hiding spot and stared at the familiar face in front of him.

“Percy?” he asked shocked.

Percy Weasley’s eyes widened in shock and surprise as he saw Harry appear in front of him and he blinked several times before his expression turned from disbelieve to stern.

“Harry James Potter,” he said in a haughty, scolding tone. “What in the world are you doing here, hiding out in the trash.”

Harry blushed in shame at being caught like this. His first reflex was begging Percy not to tell his mother anything, worried what the mother of the Weasley cretins would think of him, but he bit his lip and focused on the more pressing matters at hand.

“I need to talk to Tom Riddle,” he muttered.

“Everyone wants to talk to mister Riddle,” Percy scoffed, glaring at the young teen, but the desperate look he received from Harry made him waver. “Why do you, though? He’s a very dangerous man. Boys like you shouldn’t get involved with him.”

“I just have to,” Harry replied quietly. “Just let me see him, please?”

Percy sighed and nodded in agreement. Harry’s face lit up immediately as he followed the redhead inside the busy club. Though they were only in the back, where the staff rooms were, he could still hear the loud music playing and even here were many people all wearing waiter uniforms or cook garments walking around as if in a rush. Percy didn’t seem fazed at all by the many bodies pressed too close together for comfort as he navigated through the sea of workers and led Harry towards a small service elevator.

“Mister Riddle stays on the second floor in the VIP room,” Percy told Harry. “If you can get in there without Mrs Lestrange throwing you out the window, I wish you the best of luck.”

Harry swallowed and nodded, giving the older boy a grateful smile as he entered the elevator and pressed the button to the second floor. The elevator started moving with a small shock and Harry had to grab a bar to hold himself steady. Apparently, all the famous luxury of this place was reserved for the guest, but none of it got to the employees.

A soft ‘ding’ warned Harry he arrived and he waited nervously for the doors to open. As they did, he found himself in an empty hallway. The walls were polished black onyx, and so was the ceiling. In small alcoves at regular intervals of each other stood proud snake statues, all rearing up regally and their fanged mouths wide open, ready to set their poisonous teeth in their prey. They looked so incredibly life like, especially with the ruby stone eyes they all had. The entire floor was covered with a soft, expensive looking green and silver carpet that made Harry want to take off his shoes and bury his toes in it.

There were two doors in front of him, one with a male figure on and one with a female figure. No need to guess what those were. Another, bigger elevator stood on one end of the hallway, near yet another door. That one was much larger and had the silver inscription ‘VIP Lounge’ on it. Harry grinned and made his way over. Looked like he finally found Riddle.

He reached for the handle, but hesitated on the last moment. Was this really such a good idea? Yes. It was something Harry had to do. He frowned at his own cowardice and grabbed the silver decorated doorknob resolutely. Before he could turn it and open the door, however, a manicured, woman’s hand with long black nails encased his wrist. Harry jumped in fright as someone pressed their bosom against his back and breathed a chuckle in his ear.

“Itsy Bitsy Baby Potter,” a high pitched voice croaked teasingly. “What is a little boy doing here all alone? Got lost baby?”

Harry turned his head to the side to see the woman behind him. She had to be in her early forties, with a large mass of black curls encasing her rather aristocratic face and cascading down her shoulders. She wore a black leather corset and a black dress underneath. Harry heard of her before, even seen pictures in the papers: Bellatrix Lestrange. She had been mister Riddle’s personal assistant ever since she was released from the closed institution.

“I need to see mister Riddle, madam,” Harry told the woman. “It’s a matter of life and death.”

He wasn’t really lying. In a way, this really was life and death, only not the sort that could be altered anymore. No lives could be saved with this talk, only lost if Harry got what he wanted.

“Of course!” the woman laughed, more a mad cackle, really. “Wormtail told us wittle Potter might come see us! Riddle has been waiting eagerly for you to muster up the courage and get here already!”

Harry frowned. Had Peter told these people he’d sent Harry over? Why? Maybe… maybe mister Riddle had asked Peter to tell Harry about this? That revelation sent alarm bells going off in his mind, but Harry just ignored them. No matter who’s idea it was, Harry was going through with this. He needed closure desperately and Riddle could give it to him.

“He’s expecting me?” Harry asked confused.

“Yep! You better get in there and go say hello. Riddle really wants to meet you.”

Harry frowned and nodded, allowing the strange woman to put her hand over his and turn the doorknob, also in the shape of a snake. Go figure. The door swung open without a sound and Lestrange pushed Harry inside the room.

“Harry Potter is here to see you!” Lestrange called out once they were inside.

“Good. Thank you Bella, and leave us if you would.”

The voice was deep and rich, soothing for Harry’s nervous heart in its calmness. Bellatrix Lestrange nodded and let go of Harry, turning away and leaving the room again. The door fell closed with a soft ‘click’ behind her, indicating it was locked. Again, this made alarm bells go off, but Harry refused to back down now, not when he was already here.

Harry stood completely tense in front of the man, and god, he really was handsome! He looked much younger than he really was and his suit was of the finest tailor around, real Italian without a sliver of doubt. Harry himself cared very little for fashion, but his aunt had many magazines at home, and they usually were the only reading material he could get his hands on whenever he couldn’t sleep.

The man cocked his head to the side, his dark eyes boring deep into Harry’s soul as his lustrous black curls fell down the side of his face. Stroking his perfect porcelain skin. Riddle reminded Harry of a vampire in those tales. Handsome in a dark way, charming and gentlemanly to a fault until he had wrapped his prey up entirely, then he would turn vicious and show his bloodthirsty nature.

“What can I do for our town’s very own celebrity?” mister Riddle asked casually, offering Harry a glass of… something.

Harry winced. He’d only lived in this town since he turned 11 and his uncle moved them here for a job offer, but everyone already knew his name. This was of course all because of the ever elusive serial killer and Crime Lord Voldemort. Harry was born here after all, and had lived here until the very day his parents were murdered and was sent to his aunt and uncle in Surrey.

“I want to find the killer of my parents,” Harry replied, his voice surprisingly steady as he met the intimidating man’s dark gaze with his own bright green eyes.

“And you want my help?” Riddle asked innocently. “Sit down Harry, please, and have a drink.”

With a shuddering exhale of air, Harry did as he was told and took a seat across from the man. He reached for the glass in Riddle’s hand, but hesitated as he almost touched it.

“It’s not alcohol, right? I’m-I’m a minor…”

Riddle chuckled and pushed the glass resolutely into the boy’s hand.

“Don’t tell me you are that innocent Harry,” he teased. “You’re 15 years old. A bit of booze won’t kill you.”

Harry nodded and put the glass against his lips. He was extremely nervous, being here and talking with such a famous and good looking man as Tom Riddle, he could use a bit of liquid courage to get through this. He took three large gulps before the burning set in and he leaned over hacking and coughing. He barely even heard the soft laughter of his host while he suffered.

“I’d take it a bit slower if I were you,” Riddle told him amused.

“C-can you.. can you help me,” Harry asked between coughing fits. “Can you find Voldemort for me, please?”

“And what would you do when you found him?” Riddle asked curiously, and amused smile still gracing his full pink lips.

Harry frowned and thought about it for a moment.

“I’m going to kill him,” he replied resolutely.

Riddle chuckled softly, a sound that slowly started growing louder and louder until he was full out laughing. Harry glared at him. With a deep scowl creasing his brows, Harry took another gulp from his glass and grimaced at the burning in his throat. Ignoring the eyes burning into him, he stood up and put the empty glass on the coffee table.

“If you can’t help me, I’ll just go,” he muttered, voice slightly slurred from the alcohol.

“Stay,” Riddle’s voice cut through the haze that was slowly forming in his mind and Harry tensed immediately.

He blinked a few times, realizing suddenly that the room wasn’t like it had been before. Everything was slowly spinning around him and it appeared as if he was looking at the furniture through water. A small headache came up when he blinked too fast and a soft groan escaped him before he could stop it. When he looked back at Riddle, he found the man smiling at him, and because of his current state, even the friendly expression seemed dangerous and scary.

“I can help, but only for a price,” the club owner spoke calmly. “What are you willing to offer me to find Lord Voldemort for you?”

“Anything you want,” Harry replied quickly, though his words were getting so jumbled up he had to try three times before he was able to force them out in an understandable fashion. “I don’t have any money, but… I could work for you or- or something! I’m a hard worker and I learn quickly. I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” Riddle asked per confirmation.

Harry nodded slowly, currently unable to do anything else anymore. He noticed how Riddle’s grin widened until it looked terrifyingly like a predator catching his long awaited prey. Somewhere in the far back, Harry’s mind was screaming for him to deny offering anything and get out while he still could, but Harry’s muddled brain was unable to decode the message and just smiled back at the man instead of leaving.

“Strip.”

Harry tensed. The order had been so sudden, so unexpected he was certain he had misunderstood, but the weird look mister Riddle was giving him sobered him up just slightly. The teen frowned confused and cocked his head, staggering a bit with his own movements as he stared questioningly at the older club owner. He only saw blurred outlines of the man, but it apparently was enough to still make out he was grinning. It honestly terrified Harry.

“What?” he asked.

 


	2. Diablo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When young Harry Potter showed up in his club, begging for his help, Tom was more than eager to offer his assistance... for a prize...

Tom watched amused as the boy in front of him staggered and swayed, barely even keeping upright anymore as the drugs in his drink started taking their toll. He was clearly disoriented and his pupils started blowing up from the powerful aphrodisiac he’d fed the boy with the glass of straight vodka. Honestly, taking drinks from strangers was a rooky mistake, it almost was as if Harry wanted to be taken advantage of. And never let it be said Tom Marvolo Riddle didn’t take what was offered to him.

Harry Potter, the toddler he had left to die alone after he’d killed both the boy’s parents had grown up to be really something. He was a very pretty boy, with tan skin from being outside all day and not a single pimple or birthmark in sight. His messy black hair was often described as a bird’s nest, but Tom believed it had a more ‘just out of bed’ vibe, or even ‘just got shagged’. Both sounded incredibly appealing and he was sure he’d see the boy in either of those situations soon enough.

“Strip,” he commanded quietly.

The weak, crooked grin Harry was sporting melted away, and the bright green eyes refocused a bit more. The poor boy probably only saw vague blurs at this point; his glasses had slid down his nose and dangled there uselessly. Though the old round glasses were rather cute, Tom decided he’d have Harry wear contacts instead, so he was able to properly see the teen’s eyes without impairing his sight too much. But those were all for another time. First, he needed to capture Harry in his web, teach him who he belonged to from now on and for all eternity. It was a process he’d enjoy immensely without a sliver of doubt.

“Wh-what?” Harry slurred weakly, staring at Tom with confused, unfocused green eyes.

“Take off. Your. Clothes. I want to see what I’ll be getting out of this,” Tom replied calmly.

“Whu… why… why would yoh-you…” Harry started, blinking owlishly as he tried to think.

It was useless of course. He was drunk, drugged and horny. A quick glance to his crotch had assured Tom of that last one and he licked his lips in anticipation. Just a little push and he’d have the boy where he wanted him, and once he had him, Harry would never be able to leave again. Tom wouldn’t let him.

“How can I know you’ll be of any use if I can’t see your physique?” he asked innocently. “Who knows, perhaps you are too weak, or just plain lacking…”

He seriously doubted that, but one could never really be sure until they’d seen it for themselves. Not that he’d sent Harry away if he found either of those to be the truth, but he wouldn’t know that. There was no need for the boy to have much muscles for what Tom wanted of him nor did it matter how big his penis was. In fact, Tom would be all the more eager if Harry turned out to be small in that particular area.

Harry was too far gone already to fully understand the implications of Tom’s command and he slowly started taking of his jacket and shirt. As Tom had expected, Harry was rather toned. Wiry muscles ran over his thin arms and he showed the beginnings of a nice six-pack. The club owner smiled in approval. The boy definitely didn’t disappoint.

“Pants too,” Tom told him.

Harry tensed again and shook his head. His cheeks were red, and the first trickles of sweat were beading at his brows. The drugs were really kicking in at this point, and it wouldn’t be long now until the boy wouldn’t even be able to stand without help.

“Dun… wan’…” the boy muttered weakly, his words barely even understandable.

“No? Then you might as well leave,” Tom told him coolly. “I don’t hire just about anyone. I need to know what kind of meat I’ve got before I buy it.”

It was a crude way of saying it, but Harry wasn’t in a state to appreciate the art of poetry as he was now, so Tom could afford it. It seemed that it worked anyway, as Harry’s shaking hands started fumbling with the button of his pants. When he was able to kick them off along with his shoes, Harry staggered dangerously again, almost falling backwards.

“Get over here and sit down,” Tom ordered him. “I don’t want you hurting yourself.”

This time, the teen obeyed much more willingly as he moved towards the couch Tom was seated and dropped down next to him with a deep sigh. Harry’s eyes slid closed almost immediately, but the rest of his body was still strung tight, so it was clear he wasn’t asleep. Tom smiled and leaned over. The boy was probably just trying to understand what was happening to him.

“Are you hard because of this?” Tom asked chuckling, putting a hand over the obvious bulge in the teen’s boxer briefs. “How humiliating that must be, isn’t it Harry?”

The boy blushed furiously and looked away. His eyes were still shut tightly, but a wetness was starting to form on his eyelashes. Tom smirked. The teen clearly had no idea this was all planned long before he even set foot in the club.

“Did you know I’ve been fascinated by you ever since you arrived in town four years ago?” Tom asked softly. “That little boy, so cheerful and courageous, survived an attack of Lord Voldemort, the man who is rumoured to never let woman nor child alive. I had my best men look into you, shadow you all this time, and now you’re here, right where I wanted you.”

Harry frowned in confusion and opened his eyes, staring at Tom the best he could with his glasses nearly entirely sliding of his face and his pupils blown wide from the drugs. The green of his irises had almost entirely disappeared.

“I don’t…” Harry started.

Tom didn’t allow him a chance to mutter his question and leaned in, plucking the glasses of Harry’s face and pressing his lips firmly against the boy’s. Harry gasped in shock, giving Tom the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue inside the teen’s wet hot mouth. Harry struggled weakly, but that was easily subdued as Tom grabbed both his small wrists in one hand.

Using his body weight, Tom pushed Harry down on the cushions of the couch until he was lying flat on his back, pulling both the teen’s hands up and over his head while Tom’s free hand travelled down to pull down the boy’s boxer briefs. Harry whimpered softly against Tom’s lips, but his struggling ceased and his eyes slid closed once again. When Harry had gone entirely limp, Tom sat up again, discarding the underwear as he looked at the shivering and blushing boy underneath him.

Harry was at the verge of tears. His green eyes now completely black from arousal and his pink, nearly hairless cock stood up proudly and was leaking pre-cum. Tom grinned widely as he drank in the sight. The boy was only in his socks. It gave him a rather innocent look that Tom liked, so he decided to keep them on.

“Look at you!” he whispered awed. “Such a pretty sight. I will love waking up to this every morning.”

Trusting the drugs to have done a good job of impairing the boy, Tom let go of his hands and stood up from the couch. He hummed a pleasant tune as he walked over to an ornamental case against the wall and opened it. Inside were many different trinkets, most of them of a sexual nature. He grabbed two things: the first being a bottle of lube and the second a green silken lint with a little silver bell on.

He turned back towards the couch, where Harry had succeeded in rolling over onto his side as he attempted to reach his pants. Tom raised a brow and followed the boy’s no doubt blurry line of sight, noticing the cell phone sticking out of his pocket. The man frowned and quickly walked back, taking his spot near the boy’s legs as he squirted a large amount of lube on one hand.

“Oh? You like this position better?” he asked innocently. “Well, I’m nothing if not flexible. Let’s do this your way then.”

Harry’s eyes snapped up at him, though it was clear they weren’t processing anything anymore. Even with his glasses, the boy would at this point be blind to his surroundings. It was a miracle he still even had the state of mind to try and call for help at all.

Tom lifted Harry’s upper leg and pushed it towards the boy’s chest while his free hand moved to the teen’s ass. He rubbed the tight pink pucker before pressing in with one finger. Preparing his partners was the one thing Tom disliked the most about sex with men, or virgin women, but the way Harry sucked in a deep, shocked breath made up for it. His face was scrunched up in discomfort and he whined low in his throat as he tried to move his hips away from the intruding digit.

“Hush now pet,” Tom whispered soothingly. “Just bear with it for now and it will all be over soon.”

Harry looked up at him, his expression dazed and slightly pained. It was the most adorable and sexiest expression Tom had ever seen and he lost his breath for a moment. In his distraction, Tom started jabbing his finger harder inside Harry, making the boy groan in pain and close his eyes again. Tom blinked and stilled his movements. Slowly retracting his finger, he pressed against the small taint once more with both his pointer and middle finger before pushing them inside.

“Ah!” Harry groaned out, a tear sliding down his cheek from the sudden pain.

“Relax,” Tom ordered calmly, curling his fingers inside the boy and twisting them.

Harry jolted up in an attempt to get away from the fingers, muttering something completely unidentifiable as actual words, but Tom easily pulled him back with a strong hand on his hip. He was sure it had to be around here somewhere…

Harry moaned sweetly, finally feeling good from Tom’s actions when the older man succeeded in pinpointing the position of his prostate. Grinning in victory, Tom curled his fingers just right to hit it again and even went as far as to dig his nails in the spot. That made Harry practically scream and he started moving his hips again, only now he tried to meet Tom’s thrusting fingers instead of escaping them. Another few well aimed jabs and Tom pulled his fingers back out.

Harry whined again and reached out to Tom with one arm, but the club owner easily shushed him. Tom reached for the lube again and started lathering his hard and aching cock with it before he leaned over Harry and pushed him on his back.

Tom quickly grabbed the silver bell off the coffee table and grasped for Harry’s cock. The boy whimpered softly at the contact and thrusted into his hand, clearly desperate to get off. Tom chuckled and loosened his grip, making it impossible for the boy to find enough stimulations.

“Let’s make some beautiful music together,” he whispered in Harry’s ear before tying the lint around the middle of Harry’s shaft with a nice bow.

Harry blinked owlishly, but didn’t complain. The bow was loose enough to allow him to come if he’d get some more stimulation, as Tom wasn’t planning to having him keep it all in. The opposite really. He was wondering how many times Harry would be able to come before he started coming dry. Tom always loved his little experiments.

“Wrap your legs around my waist,” he ordered.

Harry hesitated for a moment, but then did as he was told, weakly wrapping his thin but muscular legs around Tom’s hips. One of Tom’s hands snaked underneath Harry’s lower back and lifted him off the couch while he used his other hand to line himself up with the boy’s entrance.

When he started pushing inside, Harry screamed again, only this time it wasn’t from pleasure. Tom gritted his teeth. The boy was tight, almost painfully so. He had clearly been a virgin before that night. The thought of being the boy’s first spurred Tom on. He drew back just slightly and then used all his force to slam all the way inside. The pitch of Harry’s screams became higher until Tom wondered how the boy’s voice box wasn’t bleeding yet. Harry’s cock twitched and suddenly started spurting out semen.

Tom paused, looking marvelled at the amount that sprouted from the teen’s penis before looking back at where the two of them were connected. He had only entered the boy and he had already come all over his own stomach. Raising a brow in curiosity, Tom drew back and thrusted a second time. The little bell tingled softly against Harry’s stomach and a second spurt of cum splattered all over his abs. Tom laughed in his amazement and leaned over the boy, kissing the top of his ear and he started thrusting at a leisured pace.

“Came just from being penetrated in the arse, such a dirty boy,” he whispered teasingly.

Harry whimpered, but the sound turned halfway into a loud moan when Tom struck that one spot inside him again. He went completely slack as Tom continued hitting that same bundle of nerves, his legs sliding off Tom’s hips as his head lolled to one side, his mouth wide open as he moaned hoarsely. Tom grabbed one of Harry’s legs and slapped his buttocks with his free hand.

“Keep your legs around me or I might just leave you like this!” Tom threatened, though it wasn’t a threat he was willing to keep.

Still, Harry started moving again and clamped his legs around Tom once more, crossing his ankles behind the older man’s back for leverage. As a reward for his obedience, Tom wrapped his hand around Harry’s once more leaking cock and started jerking him off. The boy had already come, but he was still hard as a rock from the continued stimulations.

Barely half a minute later, Harry started arching off the couch as his moans reached a new pitch. Tom was getting close as well, and started moving more erratically as he tried to reach his tipping point.

Harry came first, screaming as he did, and it was his erotic expression that tipped Tom over the edge. He moaned loudly as he filled Harry to the brink with his seed and he had to catch himself before he fell on top of the boy. He stayed like that for a few moments, buried inside the teen as he tried to stop his panting. When he was breathing more calmly again, he sat back up and slowly pulled out of the boy. He was still hard, even though he had just come, but he needed to calm down a bit more before going a second time or he’d come too fast. This was something he needed to take his time with to fully appreciate after all.

Harry seemed to think differently as he rolled over and dropped on the floor. Tom didn’t pay it much mind, guessing the boy was just so tired he fell off, but when he noticed Harry trying to craw away, he jumped into action.

He caught Harry when he was propping himself up on the coffee table in another attempt to reach his pants. Tom growled in annoyance and slammed Harry’s head against the table top. Harry shouted in pain, but Tom ignored his weak struggling as he mounted him from behind.

The little bell tingled violently as Tom set a ruthless pace. He was angry at the teen for trying to get away and this was his punishment. How could he want to leave? Didn’t Tom make him feel good? Harry had come three times since they had started already. He should be thankful for Tom to make him feel like this. No, more than that, he should be grateful for everything else Tom was willing to offer him. With Tom, Harry would live an easy, pleasurable life, sheltered from the evil of the world and he’d make love to him every night until Harry couldn’t come anymore.

“P-please! Stuh-…” Harry wailed, his hands scrambling for purchase on the table and leaving behind scratch marks on the polished black wood.

“No,” Tom hissed viciously, slamming his hips against the boy’s ass with enough force to leave it red. “I will fuck you again and again until you pass out, and maybe even then I won’t stop!”

Harry tried to say something else, but he wasn’t given the opportunity as Tom started moving faster and plunging in even deeper than before. Instead, he bit his tongue hard enough for blood to flow into his mouth, though Tom simply ignored this.

One hand left Harry’s hips and moved to his front to fondle the boy’s velvety soft balls. At the same time, Tom started hitting the already overly abused prostate again and Harry opened his mouth in a loud moan as he came for a fourth time that evening, splattering cum and blood all over the expensive table top as his mouth stayed open. Tom gripped both his hips again in a bruising grip and started chasing his own second release.

After he came, Tom slowly pulled out of the limp body lying on his table and stood up. With a sigh, he wiped the sweat of his brows and looked down. Harry’s entire body was covered under a shining layer of sweat and he was shivering slightly. His ass was slightly gaping and a large amount of Tom’s spent drooled out and leaked down his shaking legs. The sight did a great job of arousing Tom again and he almost wanted to plunge back in that instant.

“Whu-…” Harry tried weakly, barely even loud enough to consider it a whisper. “Wh-why… why d-do you… why…”

“Why do I do this?” Tom supplied helpfully. “Because I want to and because I can. There is no one who can stop me from taking what I want, and currently, I want you.”

Harry whimpered weakly and tried to curl into himself, but Tom stopped him by grabbing his arm and pulling him up. Because the teen was too weak to hold himself up at this point, Tom wound an arm around the boy’s waist and pressed him against his chest.

“Don’t go to sleep yet,” he said softly, kissing Harry’s ear in an affectionate manner. “I want to fuck you all over again until your pretty little arsehole is too stretched to close again.”

That said, Tom threw the teen back on the couch. The boy yelped in surprise but stayed put, already too exhausted to move away as Tom approached with a predatory glint in his eyes. Tom smirked at the sight and gave his hard cock a few pumps before sitting down between Harry’s legs again. This night was far from over.

 


	3. Pit of Vipers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up in an unfamiliar place. Things only seem to get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Bathroom sex, bondage, enema

Harry was in pain when he was finally able to pull himself from the dark embrace of sleep. His head was throbbing with a vengeance, his tongue was dry and swollen and his arse was more sore than it had ever been, and he’d been spanked by Vernon often enough when he was younger. Even his prick hurt him, though he had no idea how that had happened.

Curling deeper into the warm, soft blankets that covered him, wincing as he moved, he tried to recall what he had done last night to make him ache so much. He had gone to see that man, mister Riddle, to make a deal. The man had offered him a drink, Harry remembered. So that explained his hangover, at least, he guessed the headache was because of a hangover. He’d heard uncle Vernon complain about it whenever he had gone out drinking with his mates from work.

Harry tried to sit up, but the pain in his waist area only intensified and he dropped back down with a yelp. He groaned. There was no way he would be able to get up with how much everything hurt. What was worse, his ass felt heavy and a numbing pressure came from the inside, as if spreading him open or something and it moved every time he did, rubbing his insides raw. Also, his insides felt wet and sticky. He didn’t understand any of it.

What had he done after he left Riddle’s club? For that matter, had he ever even left? He couldn’t remember at all. All he had of his time with the man was a strange pang of fear every time he even thought of the man’s name and his arse clenched weakly.

Harry reached over to where he knew his glasses were lying on the bedside table, but he only felt even more bed. His blurred eyes widened as he reached farther and farther without reaching the end of the bed. Slowly, he realized this bed was not only too large, but also much too comfortable to be his own. That only left him with one, sinking question: whose bed was this?

The door creaked open and Harry tensed up immediately. He tried to look into the dark, but the figure standing in the lit doorway was nothing but a shadowy blur for him without his glasses. His hand still patted the matrass by his side in hopes of finding the elusive end and maybe, hopefully his missing glasses, but still no such luck.

“Who’s there?” he asked with difficulty.

His tongue was so swollen, it took almost all the space in his mouth and every time he moved it to speak, it stung painfully. Harry was sure he had somehow bitten his tongue really hard last night, but he had once again no idea how or why.

Instead of answering, the person clicked on a light. The entire room was suddenly flooded in brightness and Harry had to quickly close his eyes again, both his hands flying upwards to rub his throbbing temples as he groaned in pain. A soft chuckle could be heard from the doorway and then the quiet padding of a set of feet walking closer. Harry’s glasses suddenly found their way onto his nose and Harry blinked in surprise.

He looked around himself with renewed curiosity, finding himself in a large, beautiful bedroom. The decorations were sober, almost stoical, and there was little colour, but it fit the room perfectly. The furniture that was present, the bed, a large closet, two bedside tables and a large desk, were all modern styled and made from black polished wood. The blankets were a rich green colour, and so was the carpet. Other than that, there was one picture in the room, oddly enough, it was only a framed article about the opening of a new club.

“How are you feeling?” a soft voice questioned him from his side.

The voice was oddly familiar, but Harry couldn’t really place it, so he just turned his head to find out who it was exactly. His eyes widened immediately when he saw Tom Riddle smiling down on him.

Memories of last night suddenly started flooding Harry’s mind. The talk, the drink, the strange feelings. The actions on the couch, the coffee table, the couch again, the floor and the VIP bar. The way this man had used his body over and over until Harry had passed out from exhaustion, just like he had promised.

He gasped and scrambled backwards hurriedly, trying to get away from the terrifying person who was still doing nothing but grinning. Harry stared horrified as he recalled the confessions Riddle had made to him.

“You!” he shouted accusatory.

“Me,” Riddle replied amused. “I have to admit, I am slightly disappointed in you Harry. I hoped at least that you would thank me.”

“Thank you for what?” Harry asked sceptically. “You bloody raped me! More than once!”

“It can be hardly considered rape when you agree to it,” the older man drawled out annoyed.

“You- I was drugged! You put something in my drink didn’t you?” Harry shot back, glaring at the man. “Let me go or I’ll step to the police and tell them you’re a disgusting pervert!”

Riddle’s eyes darkened and he pulled the covers off Harry before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards his end of the bed. The teen yelped and blushed when he realized his lack of clothing. Harry struggled in the man’s grasp, but Riddle was undeterred as he pulled the boy against his chest and held him there, one arm looped around Harry’s waist while the other travelled down his back towards his arse.

Harry stilled and groaned when he felt something move inside of him as Riddle fingered it. Sparks of painful pleasure ran up his spine as something inside him was struck and he gasped, making the man holding him tightly chuckle.

“That was your prostate,” Riddle whispered in his ear. “I thoroughly abused it yesterday, but I think you might appreciate it more now that you’re fully awake.”

“Don’t touch me!” Harry yelled, pushing against the man’s chest as hard as he could.

Riddle stepped back and staggered while Harry did the same and fell backwards onto the bed. The thing inside him pushed in deeper, and Harry wheezed out in pain, his eyes growing wide and tearful.

“And where would you go?” Riddle asked him as he approached again, a dangerous glint in his dark eyes. “You signed a contract last night after I fucked you a few times. That doesn’t mean much as you are a minor, I know, but that is why I went to see your aunt this morning while you were sound asleep.”

Harry’s eyes widened even more as he stared at the man before turning his head towards the alarm clock. It was already 12.15 in the afternoon. Harry had never once in his life slept that long. The bed dipped and Harry watched tensely as Riddle sat down next to him.

“Shocked?” Riddle asked smirking.

“What kind of contract?” Harry asked quietly.

Maybe it was just a job contract or something, and that would mean he’d be able to quit if he really wanted to. Or just a contract buying his silence. This man probably didn’t want the world to know he was a pedophile after all.

“A custody contract,” the older man replied smugly. “And don’t worry, I had my lawyers look into the whole thing. Thanks to your aunt’s signature, it’s all legal. You are now officially my charge.”

Harry could feel his entire world crack and fall to pieces around him at the revelation. His aunt had signed his life away to a complete stranger. He knew she hated him, but did she really hate him so much? Didn’t it mean anything at all to her that he was her late sister’s child? He trembled slightly and bit his lip. He just couldn’t believe that she’d do something like this.

“I don’t believe you,” he said loudly, trying to sound more certain than he felt.

To his horror, Riddle immediately produced a piece of paper and handed it to Harry. Indeed, just like the man had said, it was a document signing over Harry’s legal guardianship over from his aunt to Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. A pretty long name for such a huge bastard. Harry’s crawly signature stood at the bottom, right next to the neat curly swipes of his aunt Petunia.

He started shaking even harder than he had before and he gripped the paper tight. This couldn’t be happening to him, it just couldn’t. Scowling viciously, he gripped both sides of the document and shredded it. If there was no document, there was no contract and he could just walk away. Riddle just laughed at the action and pulled out a second piece of paper.

“Go ahead then, shred this one too!” he taunted, handing him the copy. “I have at least ten copies in this house alone. My lawyer of course has the original in his safe. Laminated just in case, and I have one sent out to be framed. I think it’ll look good right here over the bed. It’ll give you something to look at when I screw you all night long.”

Harry’s dread grew with every word and he was almost reduced to crying when Riddle was finished. His mouth was gaping open and his eyes wide in horror as he stared at the grinning man. How had his life suddenly turned into this nightmare? He had only wanted to find the murderer of his parents, and instead he found another monster.

“You can’t keep me here against my will,” he choked out.

“No? Where will you go? The Weasleys? Their Patriarch works in a dead end desk job, correct? Imagine the horror of the family were he to lose that job. And what if poor Percy Weasley was suddenly accused of theft in the club? I could have him sent to prison in an instant or write him a C4 that’ll assure no one will ever want to hire him.”

“I don’t need them to help me,” Harry replied resolutely, but his voice was cracking. “I’ve been taking care of myself since I was a kid. I could just leave, disappear off the face of the Earth and you’ll never find me again.”

“Are you sure about that? I can assure you, I can find anyone I want and make anyone I want disappear,” Riddle replied amused. “That is why you came to me, didn’t you? To find Lord Voldemort. Or don’t you want to kill him anymore.”

That had Harry pause. Of course he still wanted to kill that man. He just didn’t want to stay with Riddle while the other looked for him.

“After that you’ll let me go?” he asked softly, peering up at Riddle through his lashes.

“If you succeed in killing Lord Voldemort, you’re free,” the man laughed, patting Harry’s head before standing up. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up first. You’re still dirty from last night. After, we’ll get some food into you, you’re too skinny.”

Feeling completely numb, Harry allowed the man to lift him bridal style and carry him towards the adjoined bathroom. He was carefully dropped into the large bathtub, his legs provocatively draped over the sides. Harry tried to pull them in and cover himself, but Riddle stopped him with a stern look and a hand on Harry’s knee.

“If you want me to take out the plug, you better stay like that,” he warned. “I can assure you, a bath isn’t all that pleasant when that thing stays inside of you.”

Harry blushed and stopped his attempts, glaring weakly at the man leaning between his legs. He jumped a bit when he felt Riddle wriggle the thing inside of his arse before slowly pulling it out.

“Why is it there in the first place?” he asked annoyed.

“I didn’t want you dirtying my sheets,” the man replied calmly. “And this was easier than cleaning your unconscious self.”

The thing was finally pulled free and Riddle put it down to the side while watching the large blobs of sticky white liquid leak out of Harry. The boy blushed harder and tried to close his legs again, only to be stopped once more. In order not to have to see Riddle’s fascinated expression, he looked to the side, observing the thing that had been his arse the whole night.

It was a small dildo in hot pink, about as wide as two of Harry’s fingers and as long as his palm. Somehow, it had felt much larger inside of him earlier. It was wet and covered in cum, making Harry scrunch up his nose in disgust. All that was still inside too.

He jumped and yelped when two fingers entered him at once and he looked back at Riddle. The man was leaning over the side of the tub, one hand still pressing down on Harry’s knee to keep his leg in place while the other was digging at his insides. He spread his fingers, widening Harry’s hole obscenely as more cum leaked out.

“So much,” he muttered awed. “Well, I did come seven times, so it is to be expected I suppose…”

Harry’s face scrunched up in discomfort and he grabbed the man’s wrist, trying to pull the fingers out of him. Riddle glared at him for a moment and just jabbed deeper. A powerful jolt went through Harry and he gasped at the electric feeling running up his spine.

“Stop,” he groaned, pulling at the wrist again.

“We need to get you cleaned, don’t we?” Riddle told him, raising an amused brow.

Harry glared at him, but closed his eyes and groaned when Riddle suddenly curled his fingers.

“I-I can… I can do that myself,” he muttered, trying his best to speak while those fingers kept moving around inside of him.

“I’m sure you can, Harry,” the older man replied dryly, not looking up as he thrusted his fingers deeper. “But I take my new task as your legal guardian very serious. What kind of ‘daddy’ would I be if I didn’t help you out?”

Harry growled in anger and balled his fist. Before he himself properly realized what he was doing, he had swung his fist right into Riddle’s face and pulled his legs together to scramble up. As he stood in the bathtub, Riddle now lying on the floor cradling his bruised cheek, he glared even harder.

“DON’T EVER call yourself that again you bastard!” he yelled. “My father was a great man, and you’re just a bloody criminal and a pedophile!”

Riddle stood up slowly and turned back towards Harry, a dark and dangerous glint in his eyes. Harry felt a shiver of fear go through his body, but he stayed put, holding eye contact with a determined stare. The backhand that followed took him entirely off guard and he lost his footing. His head slammed harshly against the side of the tub.

A splitting headache had Harry black out for a short moment, and when he woke up, he was on his knees in the bath, his glasses gone and his head resting on the edge while Riddle playing with his arsehole from behind. His eyes widened and he tried to pull away, only to find his arms were securely tied behind his back.

“What the fuck?!” he growled angry. “Let me go you bastard!”

Harry started struggling in earnest, but it was no use. He heard Riddle talk to him in a calm voice, but he ignored it while he tried to get free. Suddenly, he felt something cold and hard press against his back entrance and he tensed. He craned his neck to look over his shoulder, his eyes widening when he noticed Riddle had taken the showerhead and unscrewed the nuzzle. Now, the hose was being pushed inside of him.

“… What are you doing?” he asked hoarsely.

Riddle hummed and looked up to meet Harry’s eyes, a bored expression on his fuzzy face.

“Calmed down?” Riddle asked calmly. “Like I tried to tell you just now: bad boys need to be punished. And this will have the extra bonus of cleaning you up nicely.”

Harry felt a stone drop into his stomach as he realized what the man was planning. Suddenly becoming desperate, he started pulling on his bonds all over again.

“NO! Please don’t do that, please, please! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again, please!” he begged.

“Let’s keep that promise in mind for later, shall we?” Riddle replied with a chuckle.

Before Harry could say anything else, the tap was turned on and he screamed. The feeling of ice cold water rushing into his bowels like that was excruciating! He surged forward in an attempt to get away from it, but the hose was firmly lodged inside his ass and moved with him even without Riddle holding onto it.

Harry writhed and begged to make it all stop, but it didn’t. Tears were leaking out at this point, running down his burning red cheeks as his stomach slowly filled up and started expanding. It felt like a large block of ice growing in his intestines and still, Riddle didn’t let up.

“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I won’t fight you again!” Harry sobbed, straining against his bonds. “I’ll be good! I won’t fight! Just stop, please! Please, I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry!”

The stream of water finally ended and Harry cried in relief. The hose was kept inside of him as Riddle turned him around to lie on his back. He groaned in pain as the cruel man lifted his legs over the edge of the tub once more.

“Don’t move until I tell you to,” Riddle ordered coolly.

Harry sniffed and nodded. He wasn’t going to go against Riddle again any time soon. The man was dangerous, and Harry wasn’t planning on getting punished again, not with all that ice cold water still freezing his insides.

He gasped when Riddle bent down between his legs and started pulling the hose free. It kind of hurt, but not even close to what he had already done to Harry earlier or yesterday night. At least now, the pain was followed by relief as Riddle pressed his hand on Harry’s slightly bulging stomach and pushed. He groaned as the water came streaming out.

“Hurts,” he whimpered.

“I know it does,” Riddle sighed, speaking in a tone one would use on a difficult kid. “But at least it worked it purpose. You’re cleaned on the inside, and a lot more obedient.”

At last, the last bit of water and cum leaked out of Harry’s winking hole. The teen was exhausted, his knees shook where they were hooked over the sides of the bath. He hoped Riddle was done with him now, but the wide, predatory grin the older man sported told him otherwise.

“Now we need the rest of you cleaned,” the man stated casually.

Harry glared at the man sitting between his spread legs. Riddle didn’t bother looking at him though, he just sat back up. His vision was blurry, since he had once again lost his glasses. Not that he wanted to see Riddle clearly at the moment, or ever again, but he felt helpless without them.

“Untie my hands and I can do that myself,” he muttered stubbornly.

“I thought we established this already,” Riddle sighed, getting out of the bathtub before turning on the water and letting it fill the bath. “It’s more fun this way. But if you beg really pretty and call me daddy, I might reconsider and let you do this yourself.”

“Not bloody likely!” Harry growled, glaring even harder at the man.

He pulled his legs back in, trying to get a more comfortable position. His ass hurt and he shifted around to try and relieve the sting. Because of this, he didn’t even notice Riddle was taking of his own clothes until his naked body slid into the half-filled bath behind Harry.

“…What are you doing?” he asked nervously.

“I am going to wash you, isn’t that obvious?” Riddle replied calmly, snaking his arms around Harry’s waist and nuzzling his cheek in a loving manner that only scared Harry more.

“How about you stop lying to me and just say what you want for once,” Harry muttered bitterly. “We both know it’s not bloody cleaning me, that’s for sure.”

He heard Riddle chuckle behind him and the grip the other had on him tightened as Harry was pulled completely into the man’s chest. He gasped and tried to arch away when he felt Riddle’s hardness rub against his lower back. His eyes widened and ice cold panic settled in his stomach as he realized what the older man was planning and he shook his head frantically.

“No…” he whimpered.

“You wanted to know darling,” Riddle whispered.

Harry let out a small sob as the man slowly lifted him and he shook his head again. Riddle’s cock now rubbed against his slack, abused hole, the head barely entering and exiting as Riddle started playing with his nipples.

“Please, don’t-!” Harry started begging, but he was unable to finish.

Without any warning, Riddle slammed his length inside of the quivering teen. Harry shrieked in agony, his hands twisting in their bonds as he struggled to get away. Riddle only laughed at the boy’s reaction and slowly rocked his hips upwards, forcing another few inches inside until his pelvis hit against Harry’s bottom. Some of the lukewarm water got stuck inside of Harry because of this and started sloshing in his intestines as the man fucked him slowly, pushing the teen’s shivering body up and down his cock.

“You feel wonderful around me, Harry,” the man whispered against his ear. “Really, I wished I had thought of doing this earlier. It seems I’ve missed out on an amazing hole for a long time.”

“P-pervert,” Harry muttered, chocking back a sob as Riddle continued to rock into him lazily.

Harry strained against his bonds, wishing for his hands to be free, even if it was only to be able to keep his balance. Every time Riddle pulled out and pushed back into him, more water reached Harry’s insides and was pushed around. It didn’t hurt like the cleaning had before, but it still felt strange and Harry wanted nothing more than it to be over.

With a defeated sigh, he went completely limp in Riddle’s grip, who only grunted and moved Harry faster up and down his hard shaft. His breathing became erratic. Harry closed his eyes against the tears threatening to spill out as he knew the man was getting close. He didn’t want this again, the sticky feeling of last night still crawled over his skin, but he doubted that the man would pull out even if he asked him.

Riddle thrusted into him one last time, burying his cock inside the tight entrance all the way to the hilt. Harry could hear the loud, guttural moan before he was filled up. He almost had to throw up at the feeling. At last, the older man pulled out of Harry’s abused and stretched hole and pushed the boy away from him. Harry was too exhausted to do anything but twitch and blink owlishly. He barely felt his hands being untied before the water sloshed as Riddle left the bath.

“Be sure to be in the kitchen in 15 minutes,” Riddle told him coolly. “I hate having to wait to eat my lunch and you missing another meal wouldn’t do at all.”

Harry licked his dry lips and turned his head so he was facing the wall. He couldn’t bear to see the club owner now, after the things the man had done to him.

“Why do you care?” he mumbled hoarsely.

“Can’t have my new whore starving to death this early on,” Riddle sneered.

Harry closed his eyes and felt tears prickle at the harsh words of the older man. A loud huff could be heard from behind him, followed by footsteps. Harry flinched when the door to the bathroom slammed closed. Only then, when he was sure Riddle had left, did Harry allow the tears to spill out.

 


	4. Naivete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry questions Tom's helpfulness and Tom turns it around on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter: handjobs, come as lube, butt plug

“Are you even looking for him?”

Tom looked up from his paperwork to find Harry staring at him from the doorway, frowning deeply. Tom was slightly startled by the teen’s presence. During these past two weeks, Harry had rarely ever left the deceiving safety of the bedroom, only coming out to rush to the kitchen for a snack or a drink. Every time he and Tom met, the boy tensed and became extremely defensive, as if fearing to be jumped at any given moment. A valid fear, Tom supposed, one that had come true most times as well.

“Looking for who?” Tom asked innocently.

The boy’s eyes lit up in rage behind their dorky glasses and he stepped closer. Tom watched amused as Harry balled his fists. The furious expression of the boy excited Tom. It made him want to do sinful things to him.

“You bloody well know who!” Harry growled. “Voldemort! Are you just saying you’ll look just to keep me here?”

“Oh Harry, how lowly you think of me,” Tom sighed in mock hurt, placing a hand over his heart. “I am an honourable man. Of course I am looking for him. In fact, I already have found out a few things.”

Harry crossed his arms and huffed, obviously doubting Tom’s honesty. The club owner rolled his eyes and rose from his seat. He motioned Harry over to stand in front of the desk as he grabbed a file from one of the drawers and rounded large oak desk, coming to a halt right behind the teen.

“You need some proof? Then look at this,” he whispered in the teen’s ear.

He handed the file to Harry before resting his hands on the boy’s hips and pressing his entire body close to the small back of the teen. He could feel Harry tense and chuckled.

“Go on. Read it, give yourself some peace of mind,” he prompted amused.

“Back off and I will!” Harry growled, glaring at Tom from over his shoulder.

“If you don’t read it, it’s no skin off my back,” Tom shrugged smirking. “I only get to keep you until you kill Lord Voldemort, so I plan on indulging myself in you as much as possible.”

To put some meaning behind those words, Tom slid one of his hands to Harry’s front and cupped the teen’s crotch. He could feel the teen shiver and he grinned. His lips found their way to Harry’s earlobe and he kissed and licked the skin there while continuing to massage Harry through his pants.

“Not going to read it?” he asked innocently once he noticed Harry still hadn’t moved.

Harry opened the file with shaky hands and started to scan through it almost feverishly. Taking this opportunity, Tom unzipped Harry’s pants, revelling in the shuddery breath the young teen let out and the heavy tremor that entered his already shaking hands. He chuckled and dipped his hand in the teen’s pants, pulling out his soft cock. A few strokes was all it took to get him hard. Ah, the wonders of the teenage body.

As he was jerking the kid off, Harry lowered the file back to the table. Tom frowned and squeezed the boy’s penis roughly, making him moan in pain.

“Keep reading sweetheart. We don’t want you to miss anything,” he purred in the boy’s ear.

Harry slowly obeyed and lifted the papers back up a little bit. Tom grinned wolfishly and continued rubbing the smooth, hot flesh. Pants and moans were escaping from those sinful pink lips that always succeeded in exciting him. If he were completely honest, Tom would say everything about the boy aroused him almost uncomfortably, but he was rarely honest if it wasn’t in the recess of his own mind, so this stayed unspoken. He supposed his actions were more than telling enough.

Before long, Harry moaned loudly and came all over the documents. Tom had been anticipating this of course, hoping for it even. He tsk’d and shook his head, sighing in faux disappointment. He took a step backwards and plucked the soiled papers from the teen’s hand.

“There goes all my hard work,” Tom spoke making sure he sounded properly upset. “I guess I’ll have to start all over from scratch, don’t I? I think you should apologize for wasting two weeks of intensive research.”

“… Sorry,” Harry muttered, sounding both breathless and sarcastic.

“Now why don’t I believe you?” Tom tutted.

He stepped back into Harry’s space and leaned over his back, placing the cum soaked papers back on the desk. Harry tensed and jumped slightly as Tom started undoing his pants and pulled them and his underwear down to his knees. The teen whimpered slightly and shook his head, making Tom grin.

“I think you can do better than such a meaningless ‘sorry’ don’t you?” he whispered in his ear.

When Harry refused to reply, Tom sighed and dipped his fingers in the slowly drying cum on the papers and pressed them against Harry’s hole. The boy tensed, but relaxed shortly after. Tom snorted amused. Two weeks and the boy was already learning the do’s and don’ts of getting his arse fucked every single day. Usually several times a day.

He pressed in two fingers at once watching how they went in without any resistance. Harry was the perfect fit, Tom decided. Soft, tight, hot. He wasn’t going to get tired of this one any time soon. The teen whimpered softly as he slowly spread his fingers and started stretching Harry more before adding a third finger as well. This one went in just as easy as the other two and Tom laughed.

“You keep yelling and struggling, but you’re eager for it aren’t you?” he said amused. “Your hole is swallowing my fingers like it can’t get enough! Don’t worry though, pet, I’ll give you something better in a moment.”

“F-fuck you,” Harry growled hoarsely.

“No. I think I’ll just keep fucking you instead.”

With that, he pulled his fingers back out and dipped them once again in more of Harry’s cum. He took liberal amounts of it and smeared it on his own weeping erection after he freed it from the confines of his pants. Once his cock was properly lubricated, he aligned it with Harry’s winking hole and slowly pushed in. He moaned loudly at the feeling of that tight heat enveloping him.

There was very little in this world that felt as good as fucking Harry. Tom had had his fair share of partners in the past, both male and female, but Harry definitely topped them all. Tom had been his first, and if he had his way, he’d be the only one to ever have the teen too. He wasn’t one to share after all. No, if he could, he’d have the boy buried with him when it was his time to leave this world, arse clamping down on him so perfectly for the rest of eternity.

“I was thinking,” Tom suddenly spoke as he was finally fully sheathed inside the teen.

“You want to have a bloody conversation now?!” Harry huffed incredulous, his voice tight and breathless.

Tom chuckled and patted Harry in the lower back before slowly pulling out halfway and sliding back in at a lazy pace.

“I think this is the perfect moment for a little talk,” he replied casually. “You always avoid me whenever I don’t have you speared on my cock, so you don’t exactly give me the opportunity to talk on other moments.”

Harry groaned lowly as Tom struck his prostate and Tom smirked. He stopped thrusting again, making sure his cock was pressing down against that little spot inside the teen as he ground his erection inside and kept it still.

“As I was saying,” he continued, ignoring the way Harry was trembling all over. “I was thinking of having you home-schooled. I’m sure I could teach you much better than your school can anyway. And I can teach you more practical things. Most of the things you learn there won’t be used in your entire life anyway.”

Harry tensed and paled. For a short moment, all sound was gone from the room, but then the boy shrieked and started struggling violently as he tried to escape the cock inside of him and the man holding him down. Tom frowned and grabbed Harry by his hair, keeping his head firmly pressed against the desk as his other hand pressed down between his shoulder blades to keep him completely pinned. When Harry still continued struggling, he snapped his hips forward roughly, driving his erection deeper into the teen.

“Keep still,” he ordered.

“You can’t do that! You bastard! You can’t do that to me!” Harry yelled.

“You don’t think I would be a good teacher?” Tom asked innocently.

Getting a great idea, Tom pulled back out of Harry and stepped away from the desk. He moved so fast, that Harry gave a cry of surprise at suddenly being empty again and he tensed up, his hole spasming as if searching for something to fill it up. Tom ignored him for the most part. With his pants still undone and his hard cock hanging out his fly, he walked back to his seat and sat down, staring at the dazed boy still laying half on his desk, the side of his face in the puddle of his own cum.

“Tell you what,” Tom began, watching amused as the teen looked up at him so fast he might have a whiplash. “If you behave like the insatiable cockslut we both know you secretly are for the rest of the summer, I’ll let you go back to school in September.”

“Wh-what?” Harry asked shocked.

He scowled at Tom, and the older man saw rage in those eyes. He just smirked at Harry, spreading his legs invitingly as he motioned for the teen to come to him. He grinned even wider when he saw defeat washing over the boy’s face and he started moving closer.

“What do you want me to do,” Harry muttered reluctantly, glaring at the floor.

“You can start with taking off the rest of your clothes,” Tom told him grinning. “And do it slowly, I want to enjoy the sight. Now there’s a good little slut.”

Harry jaw clenched in anger at the mocking, but he still moved to do as he was told, slowly pulling off his pants and underpants before removing his shirt. Tom looked on, smiling appreciatively.

“What now?” Harry asked bitterly.

“Ride me,” Tom ordered simply.

He could see the teen wanted to refuse, probably yell at him some more, most likely kill him if it wasn’t for the fact that he wanted to kill Voldemort more. Tom grinned. What a blast that would be if he found out the truth. How the boy would rage and scream and struggle for the longest time. How wonderfully broken he’d be after.

“I see I have a lot to teach you yet,” Tom mused. “It will take much longer than a week and a half to do that.”

This, of course, had Harry finally moving again. No more hesitation as he stepped up to Tom and slid into his lap. The boy was nervous, Tom could clearly see the fear in his big green eyes, alongside the hatred, disgust and determination. It was a beautiful combination that Tom sincerely hoped to see slowly dulled and broken in the future.

“C’mon,” Tom urged, grinning gleefully at the teen on his lap. “I’ve done it a dozen times before. I’m sure you can put it in yourself.”

Harry blushed in shame and looked away from Tom as he reached behind himself and gently grabbed Tom’s cock. He aligned himself with it, slowly sinking down on the hard shaft. Tom closed his eyes and groaned as a familiar heat enveloped him and hugged his cock tight. Tom might not go to heaven after he died, but he was sure he already found one right here on earth.

Harry started a slow pace, carefully and clumsily moving himself up and down Tom’s shaft. His eyes were squeezed shut and a permanent blush of shame burned his cheeks. The sight made Tom grin and he grabbed the teen’s hips with both hands, moving him up and down faster. Harry gave a startled yelp and his hands moved to Tom’s shoulders, steadying himself. His green eyes had snapped open again and he was staring at Tom wide-eyed and slack jawed.

“I barely feel it when you’re so slow,” Tom scolded the boy. “This isn’t lovemaking, Harry. You’re not a lover, you’re a fuck toy. So fuck.”

Harry glared at him, but once again did as he was told. Not that he had a choice of course, but Tom found it very amusing how the teen would do anything for a chance of killing a man whose face he never even saw.

“I hate you,” the teen gasped out as he fucked himself as hard as he could on Tom’s cock.

“A proper slut would be saying ‘I love your cock, please fuck me harder’.”

Harry looked away and refused to answer. Tom chuckled and grabbed Harry’s chin, forcing his face up so he could kiss those delectable pink lips. One day soon, he’d have those lips wrapped around his cock, but now, he took pleasure with only ravaging that sinful mouth with his tongue. He wanted to go slow, teach the teen bit by bit how to properly pleasure him. Not just any man. Just him. He’d teach Harry how to move, how to talk, to moan, to kiss, and eventually, when he was sure the kid wouldn’t bite, how to suck him off.

Tom could feel his completion nearing and he started guiding Harry again to go even faster while moving his own hips upwards at the same time. For the first time since the start, Harry moaned, startling himself as he quickly bit his lip to keep silent. Tom laughed, a breathy sound.

“See? You can say whatever you want, Love, but you just crave my cock!” he taunted.

Harry whimpered and shook his head in denial. Tom laughed again, grabbing the back of the teen’s head as he slammed him down all the way and kept him there. They kissed again, Tom biting the boy’s lips savagely and licking up the small trail of blood. Almost at the same time, he groaned and released his seed inside the tight hot passage of Harry’s arse.

Harry came almost immediately after, coating Tom’s crisp clean suit before he sagged forward in exhaustion. Tom scowled annoyed. He really should have thought of this, but he simply hadn’t expected Harry to be able to come from just this. He hadn’t come from just his prostate since that first drunken night.

“Look at that, such a big mess you made,” Tom whispered, dipping his own fingers in the wet patch. “That’s not very nice of you, Harry. A good slut never dirties their master without permission.”

Harry tensed at those words and slowly sat back up. Tom grinned, gripping Harry’s hip with his clean hand to make sure the boy couldn’t expel his cock from inside of him. His cum-soaked fingers were pressed against the boy’s lips.

“Be a good boy and say: ‘Aah’,” he said calmly.

Harry glared at him for a while, but eventually, he opened his mouth. Tom grinned at him and pushed the fingers in, rubbing against the boy’s tongue. When his fingers were clean, he scooped another blob of cum up and repeated the actions until he’d fed Harry all of his own cum, including what still clung to his cheek and hair from where Tom had pushed him against the soiled desk.

“Now, just one more thing and you can go,” Tom muttered, more to himself than Harry.

He wrapped one arm around the boy’s waist and leaned forward, opening one of his desk drawers. He pulled a poisonous green vibrating plug from inside and sat back, pulling Harry against his chest. Harry tried to turn his head to see what Tom had taken, but Tom knew he couldn’t crane his head back enough to do so. Feeling confident that Harry had no idea what was happening, he finally allowed his limp cock to slip free from the boy’s arse and quickly replaced it with the plug. As he had expected, Harry squeaked in surprised and tensed, but at least he didn’t struggle. When the toy bottomed out, Tom smiled in satisfaction and slapped Harry’s bum.

“All set! Now get out of here before I decide to fuck you again.”

Harry scrambled off his lap as quick as he could with the plug inside him that deep and stumbled over to where his clothes were lying.

“Leave them,” Tom ordered, making Harry tense and look up at him.

“What?” the teen asked confused.

“You don’t need any clothes. It’s just the two of us, and it’s just a bother to take them off every time.”

Harry blushed and scowled. Reluctantly, he dropped his pants back on the floor and started walking out the room as fast as he could.

“And Harry!” Tom called as the boy was about to leave the room. “You don’t take the plug out until tonight when we go to bed.”

Harry didn’t reply and just slammed the door behind him. Tom chuckled and pulled out a small remote control. Smirking evilly, he pressed the On button. He was going to have a lot of fun playing with the settings the following few hours.

 


	5. The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is happy to go back to school, but it seems he can't escape his fate even there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter: car sex, anal beads, sex toys under clothing

Having sex in a driving car wasn’t exactly easy, Harry found, even if that car was a limousine. He hated having to ride Riddle’s cock like this. Hated all of the sex with the man, but he was terrified that if he didn’t do as told, Riddle would turn the car around and never let him see his friends again.

“Squeeze down a bit more. You’re hole is getting sloppy,” Riddle said, slapping Harry’s bare ass.

“If you don’t like it, we can always stop,” Harry hissed.

Riddle just laughed and forced Harry to move faster.

“Nice try, Love,” the man chuckled, kissing Harry’s neck. “But if I were you, I’d try to make sure I continue liking your delicious little arse because if I don’t, I might decide handing it over to others… for a price.”

Harry paled. His sphincter squeezed together in fear at the sincerity he could hear in Riddle’s tone. He started moving on his own again. His hands, which were resting on Tom’s shoulders, started squeezing down as hard as he could to steady himself. Riddle moaned loudly and his grip on Harry’s hips tightened, no doubt leaving dark fingerprints in their stead.

Riddle was getting close. After the past couple of weeks, Harry was _very_ familiar with when the disgusting man was about to cum. And worst of all, he knew that he’d once again come inside of him, because he always did. Harry had once asked him not to, but Riddle had simply replied he didn’t like the mess that came with it.

Harry winced when Riddle’s cock twitched inside him and he was pushed down all the way. The next moment, he was being filled with a wet, scorching heat and he shuddered in disgust. As soon as he was let go, Harry got off Riddle’s lap and dropped on his stomach on the opposite seat, heaving harshly. He wanted to go to sleep, but he knew that wasn’t an option.

He jumped when he felt cold hands grabbing his arse cheeks and spreading them. He scowled and turned slightly in order to take a half-arsed swat at Riddle. He was tired and sore, which made him grumpy. He didn’t want to play the man’s games.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” he growled. “You got your fun already. Just leave me alone.”

“I can touch you all I want,” Riddle replied coldly. “Besides, this is a present for _you_ not me.”

Something cold pressed against Harry’s hole before it started pushing in. It was a small bead and went in easily, making Harry barely wince at the slight twinge in his arse. As soon as it popped inside, a second one was already pressed against Harry’s hole. That one was a bit bigger and Harry groaned quietly at the sting of it. It was followed by a third, a fourth and a fifth, each getting a little bigger. Once they were all in, Riddle patted Harry’s bottom and stepped away.

“Looks like we just arrived,” the man said calmly, looking out the window with a bored expression. “Well, I’m sure you’ll have a very fun time in school. Be a good boy and keep your toy with you.”

Just then, the car stopped and Riddle threw Harry his clothes.

“Get dressed before I kick you out naked and dripping in my come,” he said amused.

Harry send the man a withering glare and started getting dressed, but stopped when he noticed something off.

“Where are my boxers?” he asked, already fearing the answer.

Riddle smirked at him and held out some flimsy piece of lace. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Harry reached out and grabbed it. He unfolded it and held it up, glaring hatefully at the lacy black undies.

“A G-string,” he deadpanned.

When he saw the lecherous grin on Riddle’s face, his own face flared up in anger and he threw the offending article of clothing – if it could even be called that – back at the man.

“I’m not fucking wearing that!” he shouted angrily.

“Fine by me,” Riddle replied shrugging. “But it’s the only underwear you’re getting and without any, you might start leaking…”

For a few moments, Harry just continued glaring at the man, but as Riddle jiggled the item in front of him, Harry still grabbed it and put it on. He made a point not to look at Riddle as he continued getting dressed and stepped out of the car. As soon as he slammed the door shut, the limousine sped off again, making Harry snort bitterly.

As he turned around, he found Ron and Ginny staring at him with wide eyes and (in Ron’s case) a gaping mouth. He gave his two friends a weak smile and walked over.

“Hey,” he greeted them softly.

“Mate… you just stepped out of a limousine,” Ron said, his voice filled with awe.

“And you’re glasses are gone! Are you wearing contacts?” Ginny asked grinning.

Harry winced at the wistfulness he could clearly hear and held back a sneer. Harry would have gladly walked all the way if it had meant he wouldn’t have been fucked on the way.

“Riddle’s,” he murmured, looking away with a scowl. “He’s got me the contacts too.”

“Right! Perce told us he adopted you!” Ginny said.

“Who adopted who?” a new voice asked curiously.

Harry looked over and grinned at Hermione, who scowled a little at him. It was expected of course, since Harry’s smile looked more like a pained grimace. She approached the three of them and hugged Ginny, before moving to do the same with Harry, but the dark haired teen flinched away from her touch. He tried to play it off by couching a little, but when he saw Hermione’s worried look, he knew she was onto him.

“Harry’s adopted by Tom Riddle,” Ron told the bushy haired girl.

Her eyes widened instantly.

“Riddle?!” she exclaimed horrified. “That man is a criminal! He’s horrible and selfish! What in the world are you doing with him, Harry?”

“I live with him,” Harry deadpanned.

“Harry, he’s dangerous!” the brunette said affronted. “People who cross him are known to disappear, and his clubs are overrun by prostitutes! They can’t pin him with anything, because he’s too clever to be caught, but everyone knows they work for him, and he blackmails people practically for a living. You could get seriously hurt, Harry!”

Harry wanted to tell her he already was, but he held his tongue and instead looked away. His eyes fell on the beautiful Asian girl across the court. Cho Chang. She was the ex-girlfriend of Cedric Diggory, who had moved away earlier that summer to London. Harry had been nursing a crush for her for two years already, and he absently wondered if he had a chance with her now.

“Are you even listening to me?!” Hermione all but shrieked.

Harry opened his mouth to tell her to shut up and drop it, when the school bell rang, indicating the start of classes. The raven sighed in relief and walked into the school, his friends following after him. As they entered the classroom, Hermione shot Harry a look that clearly said she wasn’t about to let it go. Harry sighed miserably. He had no intentions to talk to Hermione about his new living arrangements. She wouldn’t understand why he needed to do this.

Classes were extremely boring, but Harry was infinitely grateful to be there anyway. Professor McGonagall gave them a long lecture on fungi, Professor Flitwick had them read Shakespeare and Professor Snape spent their Chemistry lesson insulting Harry’s dad and making Neville cry.

All the while, the beads rubbed his insides raw. Every break they had, Harry hurried to the bathroom to masturbate. It was embarrassing as hell that he actually got off, but there was little he could do. Riddle was ruining him completely with his perversions, but Harry was too terrified that he’d find out somehow if Harry took the toy out. The man had people everywhere, it wouldn’t be too much of a stretch that he had spies even in the school.

Suddenly, a terrifying thought hit him hard. What if all this ‘training’ of Riddle would leave him unable to get off normally ever again?

“Not bloody happening,” he muttered to himself as he reached between his legs and tugged on the beads.

He grunted and bit his lips to keep any more noise from coming out as he pulled the beads out of him one by one. Once they were out entirely, Harry grabbed some toilet paper while digging two fingers into his tender hole, trying to dig out as much cum as possible before wiping himself down a bit more properly. Fuck Riddle and his stupid games! With that, he had made up his mind.

When school ended, Harry ducked away from Hermione and her questioning gaze before she could demand any answers and rushed after the long black hair and blue skirt. If he wanted a chance of ever getting out of this hell, he needed to act now.

“Cho! Wait!” he called after the girl.

Cho paused at the school gates and looked at Harry curiously. The boy couldn’t help but blush as he stopped next to her. He fiddled with the strings of his backpack and he looked down at his feet, suddenly shy again. He took a deep breath and looked up at Cho determined. This might be his only chance to do this. If Riddle found out, who knew what he’d do…

“Cho, I was wondering…” he started.

“Oh? Is this your girlfriend, Harry?”

Harry closed his eyes in defeat as he felt a hand press against his lower back, a bit too close to his arse for it to be casual, but not too much to be obvious. He turned his head to the intruder and scowled hatefully at him. Riddle just smiled back sweetly before addressing Cho.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Tom Riddle, Harry’s _‘daddy’_ ,” he introduced himself. “He hasn’t introduced me to any of his friends yet, so it’s double the honour that the first I get to meet is such a beautiful lady.”

Cho blushed furiously and smiled back shyly.

“It’s nice to meet you too, sir!” she replied. “I’m Cho Chang.”

Riddle grinned at her and shook her head before looking back down at Harry, who was still scowling at him.

“I didn’t know you had such a lovely girlfriend, Harry,” he said in a sickly sweet tone.

He sounded so innocent and genuinely curious, but Harry saw the dangerous glint in his dark eyes and swallowed nervously. There was a threat in the man’s expression that told him neither he nor Cho would get out unscathed if he messed this up.

“We’re not dating,” he said firmly. “I was friends with her ex.”

Tom raised a brow, but after a few moments, still nodded his head in acceptance. The hand on Harry’s back became more insistent and started pushing Harry towards the limo parked a few feet away. Harry cursed inside his head for not having noticed the sleek black car before.

“Well, then. We should really be off,” Tom stated calmly.

“See you tomorrow, Harry!” Cho called after them.

Harry wasn’t given the chance to reply as he was pushed into the car, Riddle following right behind. He however, caught a glimpse of Hermione standing at the gate not that far away from them, a deep scowl marring her face. As soon as the door closed, the sadistic pervert forced Harry to the floor, his dark eyes cruel and filled with rage, making Harry stiffen, his complaints dying on his lips as he swallowed in fear. He hadn’t even done it, damnit! Why was the bastard so angry.

“Strip,” came the cold order.

Harry scowled and scrambled back up to his knees, glaring at the man.

“No,” he hissed.

Riddle raised his brows, his eyes darkening even more, making Harry shiver. His heart was beating like a rabbit in a cage, the look made him want to beg for forgiveness, or run away. He refused to show such weakness though, so he just kept staring back with his own determined gaze.

“No? I’m sorry, when were you allowed to refuse me?” the man asked in a poisonously soft voice.

Faster than Harry could react, Riddle had reached out and grabbed the teen’s messy black hair, harshly pulling the boy’s head back. Harry couldn’t help the shout of shock and pain that escaped his throat at the sudden pull, his eyes widening in horror as Riddle leaned in closer until their noses were almost touching. The man looked absolutely livid.

“Maybe I should have Chang kidnapped and sold to some rape-cult to teach you a lesson, hmm?” he asked in a cold voice. “I don’t like my playthings getting an attitude after all. Or maybe I should have her locked up in a special room at the club so anyone who wants can use her as a toilet until her cunt is nothing but a gaping black hole.”

Harry’s breath hitched at the threat and felt his face turn white in fear. After about a month with the man, he knew that he didn’t make idle threats. Tears sprang in his eyes as he thought of what could happen to Cho because he had approached her. Even as Riddle let go of him again and leaned back in his seat, Harry didn’t dare move.

“Strip!” Riddle commanded again.

This time, Harry obeyed, feeling broken and lost as he slowly shed the layers of clothes, including the string. Once he was completely naked, he let Riddle pull him back on the seat. He was guided to lay on his stomach over the man’s lap and blushed as he felt a cold hand rub over his naked buttocks. His fingers dipped between the cheeks and rubbed at the empty hole before stopping. Harry could feel Riddle tense above him and he did the same, suddenly remembering the order he’d been given that morning and he closed his eyes in terror.

“Naughty boy,” Riddle tsked, pushing one finger dry in Harry’s arsehole, making the teen whimper. “Looks like you lost your toy. What happened to it, Harry?”

“Threw it in the garbage,” Harry muttered softly, trembling in fear of the punishment that would no doubt come after the confession.

“Hmm… I guess I should find something more permanent to plug you with if I want you to be a good boy, then,” Riddle murmured as he pushed in a second finger in with the first.

Harry whined pitifully as he was scissored open, but he did his best not to tense up. Until now, Riddle had always used lube before fucking Harry, so he wasn’t used to the painful friction of the dry fingers slowly fucking him open. Tears sprang in his eyes and slowly rolled down his burning cheeks. When a third finger joined the other two too fast, he cried out in pain and jerked forward, but a hand between his shoulder blades kept him in place.

“This is punishment, Harry,” Riddle said calmly. “Behave and take it. It will be over soon.”

Harry sincerely doubted it would ‘be over’ any time in the near future.

“Liar,” he muttered bitterly.

He hadn’t meant for Riddle to hear him, but the man didn’t take any offence and just laughed.

 


	6. The Puppet who gave himself Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom decides to take Harry back to the club for some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter so far. The next one will be longer though, so don't worry!

Tom liked the sight of the teen spread out for his very own pleasure. Harry was laying on the couch in the VIP Lounge of Tom’s club, his hands tied to the armrest above his head, as he whimpered and writhed under Tom’s skilful tongue and hands as he mapped out the naked body provocatively laid out before him.

“G-good! So-so good! M-more!” the boy whimpered.

Tom grinned and slid his hands from his pretty toy’s hips up to his chest, all the while continuing to suck hickeys on his neck. He tweaked Harry’s nipples hard, making the teen scream in ecstasy and his back arched off the couch as he orgasmed. Tom laughed and sat up. There were tears of pleasure streaking down the teen’s face and his eyes were glazed over, his pupils blown to the max, leaving his eyes black instead of green. The reason for this lay still on the coffee table. A used syringe and what was left of the cocaine Tom had brought to ease Harry up.

“F-fu-u-uck… I w-wanna fuck…” Harry gasped.

“Excellent idea, my pet,” Tom purred. “Would you like to give me the honours, or should I go out to look for your girlfriend? I’m sure she’d love to watch.”

Instead of answering, the boy gasped loudly and arched up further against Tom’s solid body. He was too far gone to understand what Tom had told him. He chuckled and leaned up to undo the ropes tying Harry to the couch. Instantly, the drugged up teen wrapped his slender arms around Tom’s shoulder and leaned up to messily kiss him. Tom hummed in amusement and allowed the boy to kiss him. Harry was so incredibly eager like this. Yes, getting the boy high was definitely something he would be doing way more often.

Tom sat up, pulling the boy up with him. He made himself comfortable on the couch and positioned his boy on his lap, never once breaking the kiss. Their tongues danced together passionately and Harry started rocking his already returning hard on against the bulge in Tom’s slacks. Finally, Tom pulled back from the kiss and softly nipped at the teen’s collarbone.

“I want you to ride me, Harry,” Tom ordered lowly.

The teen nodded his head rapidly and he slid down Tom’s legs to sit on his knees, making the boy able to unbutton and unzip Tom’s pants and pulling them down far enough to free his straining erection. The boy gasped in awe and stared at the thick shaft in wonder, as if he saw it for the very first time. He leaned down to press a sweet kiss to the head of Tom’s cock.

After that, he shuffled forward again and sat up on his knees while holding Tom’s erection in place. He tried pressing down on Tom’s pole, but failed. Tom chuckled and grabbed Harry’s hips, stopping him from trying again.

“Two things, love,” Tom said amused. “Use lube and take out the plug first.”

Harry blinked a few times as if he didn’t understand what Tom was saying before he brightened up and scrambled off Tom’s lap. He was grinning childishly as he got to the half-empty bottle of lube on the side-table once he got that, he moved to sit next to Tom, facing the older man as he spread his legs widely to show off the thick plug resting between his arse cheeks. He started pulling it out slowly, moaning loudly as it slid out of him, and Tom couldn’t help but stare in shock as the boy came halfway through, even though he wasn’t even fully hard yet.

“Fuck yourself with it,” Tom suddenly ordered. “Do it slowly, show me how good it feels.”

Harry glanced up at him and nodded his head mutely. He slowly pushed the toy back inside of himself with a soft moan, before drawing it back halfway out. He set a slow-paced rhythm like this, thrusting the plug in and out of his arse while moaning and whimpering wantonly. His cock was straining to get hard again, making pre-come bubble out with every twitch it made. It fascinated Tom to see.

Tom started touching himself while watching Harry’s pleasured face intently. The boy was slack-jawed and his eyes were closed as he slowly fucked himself on the toy. Tom could see how the muscles in his legs were quivering and his hips jerked weakly in time with his thrusts, as if he wanted to go faster, but forcefully stopped himself. The thought of having this much control over the boy while high was exhilarating to Tom and his own erection twitched in his hand. If he didn’t stop soon, he would be coming prematurely.

“Stop,” he said in a hoarse voice.

Harry whined low in his throat, but did as he was told. His eyes opened again and he glared weakly at Tom, who chuckled and smirked.

“Come here and ride me,” he said in a seductive whisper.

Instantly, Harry’s face brightened up and he started easing the plug out of him once again, a big, stupid grin on his boyish face. Once it was all the way out, Harry let out a deep breath and crawled back over to Tom, with an expression the boy no doubt thought was seductive on his face. He looked so incredibly out of it that Tom couldn’t hold back an amused chuckle.

Harry settled back on Tom’s legs and squirted a good amount of lube on his own hand.

“Cold!” he squeaked before bursting into giggles.

Tom smiled at the exclamation and watched patiently as the boy watched the lube on his hand in fascination as he moved his fingers and rubbed them together. After a few moments, he shook himself out of whatever spell he had been under and reached again for Tom’s erection to lather it with the lube.

Once that was done, he once more lifted himself on his knees and shuffled into position above Tom’s cock. Harry leaned in again, and wrapped his free arm around Tom’s shoulders so that, for the second time that night, he could press their lips together. The boy’s tongue swiped messily over Tom’s lips, asking desperately for entrance, which Tom allowed, flicking his own tongue out teasingly before withdrawing from the kiss as Harry started pressing down on his cock.

This time, he slid down the shaft with ease, making them both moan softly in pleasure. Harry didn’t wait for Tom to tell him to move and immediately started bouncing with an eagerness that was missing when he was sober. Yes, Tom definitely liked it when Harry was high off cocaine and he already had plans to make it a weekly thing. Keep him dozed up on drugs the entire weekend while they were in the club.

There was a knock on the door, making Tom grin wolfishly.

“Come in!” he called.

The door opened and in walked Bella, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Lucius. They paused when they saw what was happening, but soon continued approaching. Bella gave a barking laugh and closed the door behind her before locking it. Her eyes were glittering with amusement.

“My Lord seems to be enjoying his latest toy,” she purred.

Tom chuckled and put one hand loosely on Harry’s hip while the other teasingly ran over his thigh. Harry whimpered and stuttered in his lap, his arse muscles twitching around Tom’s prick.

“Greatly so, my dear Bella,” he replied. “With the right tools, little Harry is the perfect pet.”

He slapped Harry’s arse to get him moving again, making the teen groan softly before he continued bouncing eagerly, his hands gripping Tom’s shoulders to keep him balanced. Rabastan leaned down at the coffee table and picked up the syringe, snorting as he looked at it.

“I’m glad my Lord appreciates my wares,” the man said.

Rabastan’s legal job was that of a bouncer, along with his brother, but outside of that, he was a drug supplier under Lord Voldemort. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were his debt collectors, while Lucius took care of keeping the cops off his back. They all did their jobs well, and that was good since Lord Voldemort didn’t keep incompetent employees. Everyone who disappointed him died. It was as simple as that.

“Now, simply ignore Harry and let us get down to business,” Tom spoke in a professional tone. “How are my businesses going? Has Pettigrew reported in yet? I haven’t heard from him since he lured my pet to me.”

“No, my Lord,” Lucius denied softly. “The rat seems to be taking his time while dealing with our rivals.”

Tom hummed in though as he stroked Harry’s back. He had found that touching his boy worked soothing. Feeling the warm, soft skin quivering underneath his fingertips calmed him down.

“He better have died, then. I am getting highly impatient,” he said after a while. “If you hear anything about him, tell me immediately.”

“Of course, my Lord,” Lucius murmured respectfully, inclining his head.

 


	7. Return to the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes back to school after a terrible weekend of drugs and sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a few days longer than I had hoped, but at least the new chapter is here! Hope you all like it.
> 
> Also, ignore any mistakes in this. I didn't have the time to re-read it and it's getting late.

Waking up the next morning was absolute Hell. And for once not just because Riddle woke him by shoving his prick unceremoniously in Harry’s arse. Harry hated the near-constant rape. He was forced to walk around naked in the house, more often than not with some toy plugging up his arse. It was only taken out whenever Riddle wanted to fuck him again.

As if he wasn’t suffering enough already, he now also had a terrible hangover. His entire body ached and his head throbbed with a vengeance. It was worse than the first time he’d woken up at Riddle’s home. Or maybe that was because the bastard was already back to using him like a masturbation toy. He gritted his teeth and tried to burrow himself deeper into the blankets, causing the man rutting against him to let out a loud laugh that only made Harry’s headache spike.

“Please,” he whimpered pathetically as spikes of painful pleasure electrified his nerves.

That was probably the worst part about the whole thing. After two and a half months, Harry was getting used to the constant abuse. Even worse, he was starting to _enjoy_ it. He almost always hard these last few days, with either a toy or Riddle’s dick pressing against all the sensitive spots inside his anus all the time. He could even get off without his dick getting touched!

Harry tried to stay as still as possible as Riddle fucked him from behind. Luckily, like every time Riddle decided to use him to get rid of his morning wood, it was over pretty fast. Harry had learned quickly that Riddle got more stamina the later in the day it was.

As expected, Riddle started grunting and huffing within a few minutes. His rutting grew desperate and Harry squeezed his eyes shut. _3… 2… 1…_ The man gave a loud moan and stilled, his sticky cum being released inside Harry, making the teen shudder in disgust and a small amount of shameful pleasure. Harry winced and shifted a little as Riddle moved away. He was hard.

“Get up Harry. Unless you want to go to school without a shower,” Riddle spoke up, his voice still heavy and come-drunk.

“Dun’ wanna,” Harry groaned in reply, pouting into the soft, fluffy pillow he had buried his face in.

He was tired, sore, his throat was like sandpaper, his tongue was twice the size of his mouth, his head was splitting open and his eyes felt gritty. He was sick. And he was hard, but that was a whole other can of worms he didn’t want to open right now. He wanted to focus on how shitty he felt.

“If you want to take a sick day, I can think of a few ways to keep you entertained…” Riddle replied.

Harry could feel the leer of the pervert burning on his back. With a groan, he forced himself to sit up and he weakly glared at the man through his blurry, gritty eyes.

“Fine. I’m up,” he grumbled.

“Pity,” Riddle hummed, making Harry sneer in disgust. “Well then, let’s wash up.”

Harry allowed the older man to help him to his feet, his knees weak and wobbly, making him unable to stay upright without help. As they reached the bathroom, Riddle set Harry on the toilet to do his business while he turned on the shower and laid the enema bag ready for use. He used to demand to watch Harry do it himself, even after he had taught Harry how to give himself a proper enema, but he’d finally chosen to leave Harry to his bathroom duties on his own, otherwise he’d never get finished in time for school.

“Hurry. You’re later than usual,” Riddle told him before leaving again.

Harry sighed, and once he was finished expelling his bowels, he ducked into the shower. The enema was entirely integrated into his daily routine by now, so Harry made quick work with stretching his hole to fit the nozzle of the thin hose in. the soapy water entered his intestines, making him wince slightly, even as his cock jumped to half-mast in an instant. Harry felt nothing but disgust and self-hatred as pleasure made his spine tingle.

After his enema was done, Harry quickly washed his hair and body and stepped out of the shower. He was steeling feeling like shit, but it was getting a little better. He took the fluffy dark grey towel that was lying ready for him and dried up before walking out into the bedroom again, still naked, but now cleaned up inside and out.

Riddle was waiting for him in the kitchen, reading his paper as Harry walked in. he looked up when Harry sat down in the opposite, his eyes dark with lust and amusement to see Harry still naked sitting at his breakfast. An omelette and a glass of milk sat at Harry’s plate and the teen started eating slowly, his stomach still upset from the other day.

“How are you feeling, Harry?” Riddle asked quietly smiling serenely.

“Like a troll clubbed me in the head,” the teen muttered. “What the fuck did you give me yesterday?”

Riddle’s smile turned sharper and he turned a page of his paper, ignoring the question. Harry growled in annoyance but let the question drop. If Riddle didn’t feel like answering, he wouldn’t be answering. Harry was too tired to press on.

Once breakfast was finished, Riddle ordered Harry to follow him back to the bedroom. Harry obediently sat down on the bed and waited with a thick, thumping skull as Riddle searched his private closet, the one that Harry wasn’t allowed to open. He was morbidly curious which toy would emerge from it this time.

Ever since that first time, Riddle had been testing out several kinds of butt plugs and anal beads for him to wear at school. It was a nightmarish experience, especially as he was forced to use the toilet every chance he got to keep his boner at bay. Harry wished he wouldn’t get aroused by the unwanted stimulations, but after that first day a week ago, he didn’t dare to take the toys out anymore in fear of getting punished again.

“Put this on,” Riddle ordered, throwing something at him.

It was only Harry’s softball practice that allowed him to catch whatever it was, and he paled in horror at the sight of it. It was a black leather contraption, strengthened by stainless steel. The top of it was a thick black band, which Harry guessed would go around his waist. The front had something of a jockstrap, with a steel bulge where his dick would fit in snugly – as long as it stayed limp, at least – and the back was a thing black strap that would no doubt crawl in between his cheeks. A stainless steel, average-sized plug was attacked to the strap.

“I’m- I’m not gonna wear this,” Harry whispered, throwing it on the bed in disgust.

Instantly, Riddle was looming over him, his dark eyes glittering menacingly as he grabbed Harry’s jaw in a bruising strong hold.

“If I have to put that on you myself, your hole is going to be filled with more than just the plug, boy,” he said in a soft, threatening tone.

Harry swallowed and wrenched his face from the man’s grasp and took the belt back in his trembling hands. He noticed the front opened and had a key hole in it, meaning that Riddle was planning on locking him in the thing. He was _so_ not looking forward to this…

“How…” he mumbled out hoarsely, pausing to swallow his nerves that made his voice crack. “How do I put this on?”

He didn’t dare look at Riddle as he asked this, already knowing the man would be carrying a victorious grin.

.              .              .              .              .

Walking around in the chastity belt was more awkward than it had been with just a plug. Harry regretted ever wishing for something to keep him from getting hard during his school hours. The cool steel against his cock and balls every time his prick tried to rise with the constant abuse on his prostate was maddening. At least he no longer had to hide a tent in his slacks, though he didn’t feel as if the trade-off was worth it.

Still, Harry was dreading returning to Riddle’s side. He hadn’t been fucked in the car trip to school for a change, and that only made him more twitchy. Riddle was unpredictable and that made him all the more terrifying. He was a selfish man, so that he hadn’t taken his fill from Harry’s body that morning only promised worse things to come when Harry was back.

It wasn’t much of a surprise that Harry walked to the school gates like a man on death row walking up to the gallows. He could already see the limousine parked a few yards from the school’s entrance, but no Riddle was in sight, making Harry’s shoulders sag a little in relief. So Riddle had decided against picking him up personally again. Riddle had only picked him up twice the week before, that being the first day and on Friday, right before he started drugging him with whatever was giving him a headache like someone had dropped an anvil on his head the entire day.

“Harry!”

Harry paused, his heart thudding loudly as he recognized the voice. He turned his head and grinned brightly to greet the beautiful girl running to his side, raven black hair flowing behind her and her breast bouncing ever-so-slightly.

“Hey, Cho. How are you?” he greeted her brightly.

He tried not to shift too much under her almond shaped dark eyes as to not move the plug inside him. He preferred not to embarrass himself in front of the most beautiful girl in school by accidentally moaning or something like that.

“I’m doing fine, Harry,” Cho answered, a pretty blush appearing on her soft cheeks. “I was just wondering... I was going to the movies with Marietta this Wednesday, but she just stood me up, so I hoped you’d want to go with me instead? I was really looking forward to this movie…”

Harry’s eyes widened and his cheeks heated up. Cho Chang, the girl he had a crush on since last year, just asked him out! This was the best day ever!

He was just about to agree to go, when a movement made the plug shift and press against his prostate. Harry flinched and bit his lower lip to keep a groan from escaping him.

“Harry?” Cho asked worried.

“I’d love to go, Cho,” he said hurriedly. “But I’ll have to ask Ri- Tom if I can go. I think he’s got some bonding time planned again.”

If bonding time was relentless fucking and humiliation.

“I understand,” Cho replied, smiling softly. “I heard he only recently became your guardian. It must be an exciting change for both of you.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Harry muttered.

“Well, let me know if you can soon, alright?”

Harry nodded, ready to say his goodbyes when Cho suddenly leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his cheeks. Harry’s eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat at the feeling of those soft, plump lips brushing against his skin and once again, he felt his cheeks heat up.

“See you tomorrow, Harry, Mr. Riddle!” Cho said cheerfully before running off.

Instantly, all the butterflies in Harry’s stomach were replaced by dread as a shadow loomed over him. Before he had the chance to turn around, two arms wound around his waist and he was pulled against a familiar, solid chest.

“What a cute couple you two make,” Riddle murmured in his ear.

Bile crawled up Harry’s throat but he swallowed it down quickly.

“I told her I wouldn’t go out with her,” he whispered, hoping that would deter the man from going after the girl.

“Good boy,” Riddle purred, letting one hand slide down Harry’s body to squeeze his arse. “Let’s get to the car, my sweet boy.”

Harry nodded dejectedly and followed Riddle towards the car. As the perverted man held the door of the limousine open, Harry stepped in. however, just as he ducked his head into the car, he felt a sharp sting at the base of his neck before everything suddenly went black.

The last thing he saw before unconsciousness took him was Riddle looming over him with an empty syringe in his hand and a vicious grin on his usually beautiful face.

 


	8. Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry's betrayal, it's obvious Tom needs to put stronger measures in place to keep his boy under control. But first, he needs to get punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Next one will be longer, I promise!

Tom was calmly reading his book when he heard the commotion in his bedroom. He rolled his eyes. Harry was having another fit apparently. Honestly, the boy was 15. Shouldn’t he be able to behave himself properly by now? He always tried to act so mature around everyone else, and most of the time even around Tom, but leave him alone for a while and one could see he was only just a boy.

More shouting could be heard and Tom closed his book, though not before marking his page, and stood up. Clearly, he wasn’t going to get any sort of peace until Harry had been indulged in his childishness. With determined steps, Tom walked over to the empty bedroom.

“Riddle!” he heard Harry yell again, his cracked voice coming from the adjacent bathroom.

The door was partly opened, just like Tom had left it more an hour ago. He entered and smirked. Harry was exactly where he had left him too.

The teen was sitting in the bathtub, but not by choice. His hands were chained to the towel rack above his head and one foot was tied to the tap while the other hung over the side and was tied to the leg of the ornamental tub. His eyes were filled with tears and his cheeks were bright red as he glared at Tom with his luminous green eyes.

“You called?” Tom asked sweetly as he walked closer.

He petted Harry’s thigh, which quivered under his hands. Harry whimpered and closed his eyes.

“Take it out, you bastard!” he growled with a strained voice.

“That’s not how you are supposed to address me, Harry,” Tom tutted amused.

“I don’t fucking care!” the teen hissed, tears beautifully glistening at the sides of his shiny green eyes. “I just want this to be over with! Please, take it out already!”

He was obviously talking about the vibrator Tom had left him with about an hour and a half ago. Tom frowned, not wanting to let Harry leave yet. This was punishment after all. Harry had gone behind his back and abused his lenience of allowing Harry to go to school.

“Have you counted like I asked you?” Tom asked instead, trailing his finger over Harry’s cum soaked stomach.

Harry looked away, clearly reluctant to answer the question, so Tom let his hand trail down to the boy’s ass. He pushed one finger in next to the vibrator, feeling the forceful vibrations of the toy and Harry’s quivering walls. The boy wailed in agony and tried to move his hips away from the finger, but Tom didn’t relent.

“Six!” Harry croaked out desperately. “I-I came six times… p-please… Daddy… just-…”

Tom pulled the finger back out and stood up, looking down at Harry with a lustful expression. Inside his pants, his half-hard had jumped to full attention by the way the boy had addressed him just now and it was all Tom could do not to fuck the teen into oblivion right then and there.

“Hmm… I was planning on waiting until you at least reached ten…” he muttered teasingly.

Harrys’ eyes widened in fear and he stared up at Tom, those bright, tearful green orbs wide and pleading. He shook his head and sobbed as more tears leaked down his already soaked face.

“But if you be nice and help me with a problem of mine…”

To prove his point, Tom cupped his growing erection through his pants, making sure Harry’s eyes were completely focused on his crotch as he unzipped his pants and fished out his long, hard cock. He grabbed Harry’s face gently under the chin and guided him closer.

Green eyes glared up at Tom for a few tense seconds, but eventually, Harry gave in with a deep sigh and opened his mouth. Tom grinned in victory and slowly eased his shaft into the boy’s hot mouth. Pink lips wrapped around the head easily enough and a tentative tongue rubbed the underside.

“Good,” Tom spoke softly. “Keep going, take more in at your own pace.”

Harry did just that, moving slowly as he bobbed his head, not taking too much, but still more every time he went down on the hardening cock. It was the first time Harry had to give Tom a blowjob, so his nervousness was to be expected, nor did Tom expect him to be very good at it. Still, the erotic sight of the handsome teen slowly but steadily swallowing more of his manhood was very arousing to him.

Tom moaned and grabbed Harry’s hair with one hand while the other pressed against the back of the teen’s neck. Green eyes widened in fear and Harry looked up at Tom pleadingly. Tom just smiled, giving a few tentative thrusts to see how far he could go. Harry choked a bit and started struggling.

“Keep your teeth away, or you can sleep in here tonight,” Tom threatened calmly. “Now, just relax and it won’t hurt you either, alright Harry?”

Glaring through teary eyes, Harry did as he was told and went completely slack while still continuing to suck. Tom moaned again, rolling his hips a bit harder, forcing the teen to take more of his cock until he hit the back of Harry’s throat. Again, Harry gagged, but Tom didn’t let up. He quickly set a nice pace, not too fast, but not slow either and with every thrust, he forced himself a little bit deeper down the teen’s throat. Harry shuddered, and Tom saw his cock gave a little jerk as a pathetic amount of watery cum leaked from his piss-slit. He chuckled and pulled halfway out again.

“Seven?” he asked teasingly.

The boy’s cheeks were burning bright pink and his eyes were closed tight, more tears leaking from them. Tom snorted amused and jostled the boy’s head until Harry opened his eyes and glared shamefully up at him. He was still waiting for some kind of answer. It took another few long moments before the anger bled from the teen’s expression and left behind defeat and humiliation before he nodded his head reluctantly, his soft mouth still stuffed with Tom’s thick shaft.

“Good boy,” Tom laughed as he started his slow face-fucking again.

After a few minutes, he was able to press his pelvis against the teen’s face. He stayed still like that for about ten seconds before Harry started to panic and struggle. Tom slowly pulled back, chuckling softly at the heaving breaths the boy took through his nose. Before Harry had gotten his breath back all the way, Tom moved back in, pressing the teen’s face against his stomach as he grinded his hips, enjoying the feeling of the boy desperately swallowing around his cock.

He did this a few more times before he felt his orgasm nearing fast. He started fucking the boy’s throat in earnest, slamming his hips against the boy’s face in quick succession, uncaring that Harry couldn’t breathe properly through it. As he felt himself on the brink, Tom pressed all the way inside and came down Harry’s throat with a loud moan.

“Swallow it all,” he hissed as he pulled back, not giving Harry the chance to spit his seed by pressing his hand over the teen’s mouth.

He pulled away and watched as Harry gulped down air after swallowing all his cum. A small trickle of it dribbled from the corner of his mouth down his chin. Harry was trembling all over, sweating and small stripes of come had landed over his face. He was a big mess, and Tom could feel himself quickly growing hard again at the sight.

Without bothering to pull his pants back up, Tom moved to sit between Harry’s legs and started easing the vibrator out of the boy’s arse. Harry gave a relieved whimper as it finally popped free and Tom threw it to the side carelessly, still buzzing harshly. He was quick to push his spit-slick cock into the puffy, red hole and started fucking Harry earnestly, enjoying the pained shouts and pleads to stop. Harry should definitely know better by now than hope he’d listen.

“N-no… P-… Da-daddy… please…”

Tom roughly chased after his own pleasure, uncaring that the teen was in pain. This was punishment after all, so what if he enjoyed the way Harry’s colon squeezed and fluttered around him? At least one of them had fun. But the boy’s crime dampened his mood again quickly. He’d been kissing the Chang girl right in front of the school gates.

“I don’t like it when my possessions get a mind of their own,” he hissed. “And I definitely don’t like sharing them with bratty teenage girls!”

Harry’s eyes widened in fear and he stared up at Tom with horror painting his green eyes. He could probably already guess that Tom was planning on going after the girl too. He’d been warned that Tom would if he tried to get close to anyone.

“I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! I’m sorry!” Harry wailed. “I don’t even like her that much! I’ll be good now, Daddy, I promise!”

Tom grinned darkly and leaned closer to Harry.

“Don’t you?” he asked Harry, sounding very surprised. “Are you telling me that you just missed being fucked so much that you tried to make me jealous?”

“YES!” Harry wailed desperately. “I missed having your cock mess me up inside! I’m sorry!”

Those words, even though they were a blatant lie, had Tom coming hard with a loud groan. He shivered and stayed buried deep inside the teen as he spend his seed into the tight passage. Tom stayed buried inside the hot channel for another minute or so, letting his erection slowly wither deep inside his toy before he pulled out.

“P-please,” Harry whispered, tears streaming steadily down his face.

Tom grinned wickedly and pushed the still buzzing vibrator back in the teen’s arse, revelling in the desperate cry of agony and the shaking of his legs. He stood up again, patting the boy’s thigh with a pleasant smile before he started walking out of the bathroom. He had the rest of Harry’s punishment he needed to prepare for, after all.

“I’ll come get you in an hour or so when it’s time for bed,” Tom told Harry before closing the door.

The screams of betrayal that followed Tom were music to his ears. He wanted to go back in there and fuck the boy’s disobedience out of him once and for all, but he had other plans for that…

 


	9. Dead to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's punishment has only just begun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long!  
> I'm all out of pre-written chapters, so from now on, updates will be slow and erratic. My apologies in advance.
> 
> Also, this hasn't been checked for mistakes, so if there are more than usual, please just ignore it! I just finished writing this and it's already pretty late so I'll be getting to bed soon. Hope you like it!

Harry slept for a solid day after his ‘punishment’. Surprisingly, he wasn’t interrupted even once by Riddle and his restless dick. In fact, the man wasn’t home for most of the day. He was either making calls or out running errands of some kind Harry didn’t feel like asking him about. He’d probably regret it anyway if he asked.

His entire body was sore and every time he fell into a restless slumber, he had nightmares of the horrible things Riddle would do to Cho for having even flirted with him. It was stupid that Riddle got so angry over a girl that had no chance of stealing Harry away, even if Harry desperately wished she could, asking him out and giving him a kiss on the cheek. It was _innocent_. Harry was fourteen years old, goddammit! He deserved some sort of normal childhood. God knows he never got the chance at the Dursleys…

“Harry.”

The teen flinched as the demon spoke his name and looked towards the door. Riddle was standing in the open doorway, his dark eyes settled on Harry in a cold, fearsome look that the teen had long since learned meant nothing good. Instead of approaching, however, Riddle pulled out Harry’s cell phone from his pocket and threw it on the bed next to the teen.

“Call your friends and tell them you’ll be absent,” he ordered calmly.

Harry recoiled as if he had been struck. It felt like he had too. Was this it? Would Riddle follow through with his threat and not allow Harry to ever go back to school?

“Please…” he whispered brokenly, hoping against hope that for once, the man would show mercy.

“Call,” Riddle told him again, his tone harder as his eyes narrowed in annoyance. “Tell them you’re sick and that you won’t come the rest of the week.”

With that, he turned around and walked back out. Harry almost let out a sigh of relief. That didn’t sound as if he was planning on never letting him go back. Besides, with his sudden transfer of guardian and Hermione’s obvious distrust of Riddle, it would be too suspicious to have him disappear so suddenly anyway. Riddle couldn’t afford not to let Harry go back.

“It’s just for a week,” he whispered to himself as he grabbed his phone.

He paused for a moment, wondering which of his friends he should call. Usually, he’d call Hermione to tell her he wouldn’t come to school. She was always very helpful in getting him notes and she wouldn’t forget to tell his other friends and teachers where he was. However, she was too inquisitive and probably wouldn’t let him hang up until she found out what he had. So, after careful deliberation, Harry dialled Ron’s number. It rang three times before an answering click could be heard through the line.

 _“Harry?”_ Ron’s voice called out frantic. _“Where were you? Hermione is going nuts with worry. She thinks Riddle killed you and dropped your body in a ditch somewhere.”_

Harry winced at the questions. He had hoped he’d be able to avoid them, but it seemed he had no such luck.

“Sorry. I’ve been sick,” he muttered.

 _“Oh. Well that explains some I guess,”_ Ron laughed awkwardly. _“Though you really should try to answer your phone more. When you lived with your aunt and uncle, I understand when you couldn’t, but I’m sure Riddle doesn’t treat you like a servant, right?_

No, Harry thought bitterly. Riddle treated him like sex toy instead of a servant. Honestly, he definitely preferred the Dursleys, but he couldn’t tell Ron this.

“He’s… got this aversion to mobiles,” he tried. “Something about their waves being unhealthy? I don’t really get it either, but he wants me to turn off my phone in the house, so that’s why.”

He remembered reading something about that on the internet once, about how mobile phones could be a cause for cancer. He hadn’t really believed it. Still didn’t, but maybe he could convince Ron that Riddle did think it was true.

 _“Huh… weird bloke,”_ his friend muttered. _“So when’re you coming back?”_

“Next week,” Harry replied, a small smile playing on his lips as he said this.

_“Right. I’ll tell Hermione when I see her at school. Get better soon, alright?”_

“Yeah. See you, Ron,” Harry said.

After saying their goodbyes, Harry hung up and closed his eyes. All his instincts were screaming at him to call Ron back and beg him to save him. He wanted to tell his best friend about the horrible things Riddle did to him, but he knew it would only make things worse. Besides, Harry didn’t think he’d be able to survive the shame if his friends ever found out.

“Done?”

Harry startled and looked over to the door to find Riddle standing there, looking at him with an unreadable expression in his dark eyes. Harry swallowed his nerves and nodded, reluctantly holding out his phone. With a smirk on his face, Riddle approached and accepted the offered mobile. Harry watched as the back was flipped open and his battery and sim were taken out. His brows furrowed in confusion, but he didn’t dare question the man. Another punishment now would surely be the death of him.

Riddle suddenly turned away, and with the parts of Harry’s phone still in his hands, he walked into the bathroom, only heightening Harry’s confusion. A flush of the toilet could be heard moments later before Riddle walked back out into the bedroom, a satisfied but cruel grin on his face and without the mobile. Harry’s eyes widened in realization.

“Why did you do that?” he asked shocked.

“You have no need to call your dear friends anymore, Harry,” Riddle told him calmly. “You won’t ever see them again anyway.”

Harry paled instantly at the implication of those words. He felt sick to the stomach.

“B-but you…-” he whispered hoarsely. “You said I’d…”

Riddle’s grin widened.

“I lied,” he said.

.              .              .              .              .

Riddle had planned for everything, it seemed. As he has invited several men into the apartment while Harry had been on the phone. Now, Harry was being held down on the ground by two burly men while Riddle played with his cock.

“Keep still or this will only get worse,” the monster stated calmly as he pulled at Harry’s balls.

Instead of answering, Harry howled in pain and frustration and continued struggling the powerful hold that was being kept on his arms and legs. One of his wrists was blue on swollen from when he had tried to escape and brute n° 1 had grabbed him hard enough to snap the bone.

Something cold and made of metal touched his limp prick, making Harry gasp and jerk. He looked down, eyes wide in mortification as he saw what Riddle was doing. The sadistic bastard was actually putting him in a metal cock-cage! A tiny one at that too. He yowled again as Riddle pinched his cock and forced it in the too-small container before locking it with two different keys.

“There. Nice and snug,” the man stated in a smug tone.

He made some motion to the two brutes and they got off Harry, allowing him to scramble up and crawl into the corner of the room. He sniffed as he cradled his broken wrist to his chest. He wanted this all to be over with. He wanted to _die_.

Footsteps had him tense in anticipation, and he glanced up to find Riddle once again looming over him with a demonic glint in his dark eyes. The man looked down at Harry with a raised brow, amusement glinting in his eyes and pulling up the corners of his mouth. He looked like what Harry suspected Satan may look right before he ripped your soul out of your body. Had that been what Harry had done? Had he sold his soul to the Devil?

“Aren’t you done torturing me yet?” Harry asked in a trembling whisper.

Riddle chuckled and knelt down in front of me. His hand came up to rest on Harry’s cheek, making the teen flinch in fear. His reaction only seemed to amuse his tormentor, as the man just grinned wider while he started to gently stroke his thumb under Harry’s eye.

A moment later, the monster leaned in and captured Harry’s lips with his own. Harry closed his eyes and stayed as still as possible, only opening his mouth reluctantly when the man’s tongue swept over his lips. They parted again after a few seconds where Harry turned his head away in disgust. Riddle wouldn’t have that, however, as he gripped the teen’s face harder and made him turn back towards him, his grin still very much in place and no less evil.

“Dear Harry. I’ll never be done with you,” the man whispered back.

Harry held back a wretched sob, which came out as only a quiet whimper. It caused the man leaning over him to laugh softly as he stood up again.

“Get up, Harry. Your punishment is far from over,” Riddle ordered him. “I have placed a selection of plugs on the bed. Take your pick and put one in before you get dressed.”

With that, he started walking away, leaving Harry alone in the room, however, as he reached the door, he paused and turned around to look at Harry one last time.

“Oh. And the cage will stay on until you no longer belong to me,” he told Harry.

Harry’s eyes widened as he realized the horrible possibility that that might just mean forever.

.              .              .              .              .

Harry walked awkwardly by Riddle’s side as they entered a shady building two towns away from Godric’s Hollow. It was another club, though much more rundown than the fancy ‘Chamber of Secrets’ in his hometown, but the big snake’s head on the luminated sign over the building was enough to let Harry know it was still owned by his ‘ _master_. The mere thought of actually calling the demon such was enough to make Harry sick to the stomach.

The hand on his lower back dipped further down to squeeze his arse, making Harry bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from flinching outwardly. He had thought that the beads had been the safest option to use, being more flexible than the other plugs, but he had never expected that there was such a thing as _vibrating anal beads_.

“Welcome, boss!” a deep, accented voice thundered out as they walked into the building.

The club was empty, meaning it was probably closed. In front of them stood a big, burly man with a long, pale, twisted face, a short dark beard and black hair. Due to his accent, Harry believed the man to be from somewhere in Scandinavia or Russia.

“Antonin,” Riddle greeted unconcerned as he continued kneading Harry’s cheeks through his tight booty shorts. “I trust everything is already in order?”

The burly gave a barking laugh and grinned widely, crossing his arms over his wide chest.

“Definitely. Most of my guys have already started the party. They were too eager to wait.”

“Understandable,” Riddle replied, sounding amused.

Harry didn’t have time to wonder what they were talking about, as Riddle and the man identified as ‘Antonin’ started walking. One of the two brutes accompanying them, whom Harry had learned were Crabbe and Goyle, the fathers of two of his classmates, pushed at his back harshly to make the teen start moving as well.

They went through a door with a plate ‘Employers Only’ and a set of stairs down. As expected, they entered a storage basement, however, as they navigated around the boxes and shelves, they reached a thick, metal door with several locks on it, all of which were currently unlocked. Riddle turned to look at Harry there and grinned. With a single snap of his fingers, Crabbe and Goyle Sr. suddenly gripped Harry’s shoulders tightly, as if expecting him to start fighting soon. This only made Harry more worried about what lay behind the door.

“Shall we?” Riddle asked “Antonin” pleasantly.

The other man grinned and nodded before pushing the door open. Instantly, Harry was overwhelmed by the sounds and smells that had previously been locked in the soundproof room. It smelled of beer, sweat and sex, and several men were laughing and talking with one another, almost drowning out the sobs and wails of a girl, the soft pleasured moans of the man fucking her, and the disgusting wet slap of flesh on flesh.

Harry was pushed into the room after Riddle and the other man, only to stop dead in his tracks as horror overtook him. He surged forward suddenly, only held back by the fact that the two muscles behind him still had a tight grip on his shoulders.

“Cho!” he called out, struggling desperately in the meaty hands of Crabbe and Goyle.

There was a roar of laughter among the men surrounded the naked, bruised and fucked-out girl. The girl’s reddened, tearful brown eyes opened and she stared at Harry with equally wide eyes, though one of them was swollen half-shut, a dark bruise swelling her normally peach pink cheeks. Her glossy raven hair was matted with clumps of pearly come. It was a horrific sight, made all the worse at Harry’s realization that she was here because of him.

“H-Harry?” the girl whispered hoarsely.

Her face scrunched up again, as “Antonin” grabbed her hair and forcefully turned her on her back, thrusting his rock hard cock into her glistening, slick pussy. She cried out and clawed at the man’s face, but the action was only met with more laughter and a vicious backhand to the face.

“Stop it!” Harry screamed, struggling harder. “Let her go you bastards! Let her go!”

“Aww… trying to protect your girlfriend?” a huge man with broad shoulders, pale eyes and short blond hair taunted as he stroked his own massive cock at the sight of another man raping Cho.

“She isn’t his girlfriend,” Riddle spoke up, lips tugging up in amusement as he watched the spectacle. “He’s told me he was only using her and her affections towards him to seduce me into fucking him.”

“Using the poor girl’s feelings like that.. how cruel!” one of the men laughed.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll mend that broken heart of yours,” ‘Antonin’ hissed, pulling at Cho’s hair again until she was crying out.

Through it all, Cho didn’t look away from Harry, her expression a mix between confusion, fear, and betrayal. It made Harry’s heart ache to see it and he quickly shook his head in denial.

“I-I never-… I didn’t mean…” he choked out through his own tears.

“Are you trying to say you lied to _me_ , Harry?” Riddle purred, walking up to him.

Harry was momentarily torn between saving himself, or traying to save Cho and he was quiet for a few seconds as he thought over what to do and say.

“I approached her,” he stated eventually, straightening his back and looking into his tormentor’s eyes with a determination he had thought to have lost already. “I know I was wrong in doing so, and I’ll do anything you want to make up for it. But _please_ , let Cho go. She didn’t know.”

Riddle seemed to glow with glee as he approached Harry, the two muscles finally let go of Harry as the demon stopped in front of him. Harry stayed stock still, his body strung taut with tension as he waited for the man to do something. He didn’t even flinch when the man reached up and started to gently stroke Harry’s cheek.

“What didn’t she know, Harry?” Riddle purred.

“That I belong to you, Daddy,” Harry replied, his voice only wobbling minutely at the last word.

That last word was enough to make Riddle tense. Harry could see how the man’s pupils grew large in arousal and his grip on Harry’s neck tightened.

“What a good boy you are,” Riddle murmured before leaning down to give Harry a searing, filthy, lust-filled kiss.

One of the beast’s hands was curled into Harry’s messy hair, while the other hand slowly crept down Harry’s back, fiddling with the hem of his crop-top before traveling down his spine and slipping into the back of his booty shorts to play with his plugged hole. Harry whimpered, giving Riddle the perfect opportunity to shove his tongue into his mouth.

“Strip, my precious boy. I want my cock inside of you,” Riddle spoke as he finally pulled back.

Harry swallowed and stepped away from Riddle. He noticed Crabbe and Goyle were no longer looming threateningly behind him. Instead, the duo of dumb muscles had moved towards Cho and were now trying to two-team her while she struggled to escape them. He wanted to help her, but the look on Riddle’s face told him he’d only make matters worse by doing so.

With a quiet sigh in defeat, Harry stripped off his top and shorts, as he wasn’t wearing any underwear, and looked back up at Riddle. The man was looking at him with a heated gaze that made Harry want to throw up, but he swallowed it down and stared back at the man with big, innocent eyes. The reaction was instantaneous, as Riddle groaned and grabbed at his own crotch to elevate the pressure building there.

“Should-… should I take out the beads too, Daddy?” he asked softly, looking away bashfully.

“No,” Riddle denied, shaking his head. “I want you on your knees sucking me off.”

Harry nodded. He wanted to do anything but, but if it would make Riddle more open to the idea of letting Cho go, then he would gladly do it. He fell to his knees, winching slightly as the beads, which were still buzzing, moved within him and his prostate was struck. No matter how much he hated it, the stimulation still succeeded in getting him hard, though it was now contained in the cock-cage which only hurt him as his prick tried to swell in the already too small space.

With a soft, plastic smile, Harry fell to his knees in front of the monster and shuffled closer before reaching out to unzip Riddle’s pants. He already hated himself for what he was about to do, but for his own safety and Cho’s.

As soon as he had opened up Riddle’s pants, he fished his cock out and gave it a few pumps. For the very first time since the start of this nightmare, Harry was in a position to actually properly see the man’s member. It was long, but not particularly thick and a big, throbbing vein ran down the back of it. It’s mushroom-shaped head was already leaking beads of pre.

“Like what you see?” Riddle teased, smirking down knowingly.

It made Harry blush and he opened his mouth to deny that, but thought better of it and instead leaned forward to give the head a small, questioning lick. The sharp, intake of breath by Riddle was taken as a good sign, and Harry continued with lavishing the man’s torture tool with kitten licks.

An insisting tug on his hair gave Harry the message that he should do more, so he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the mushroom head. The taste and feel of the man’s cock made Harry feel sick. This thing had been in his arse so many times. It had torn him open until he couldn’t sit, split him apart and reshaped his complete existence into a sheet just for that specific prick. Harry was highly tempted to just bite as hard as he could, make it impossible for Riddle to ever use his cock to torment him, but he pushed the urge down and instead swirled his tongue around the head, licking up pre-come before slowly bobbing his head down to take more of the meaty shaft.

“Such a good boy,” Riddle groaned, thrusting a little deeper into the teen’s mouth.

Harry gagged, but didn’t pull back. Instead, he relaxed his throat as best as he could, forcing himself to take Riddle’s cock much deeper than he had ever before. Not that he’d sucked the man’s dick a lot so far. This was only the second time he’d ever had to taste the demon’s dick. Sure, he’d been made to eat both Riddle’s and his own cum in the past, but to feel the meat it came from on his tongue was so, so much worse…

And yet, he had willingly put it in his mouth. For Cho’s sake. He knew she wouldn’t see it like that. She’d never understand that he was acting like this eager little cock slut that Riddle had been telling him was who he had always meant to be. She’d only see him as someone who had used her and betrayed her. She’d hate him for the rest of her life, but she’d be alive to hate him at least.

“Open your throat, Harry. It’s time we start training this side of you properly,” Riddle told him.

Harry’s eyes snapped open in horror and fear. He glanced up, only to see the monster’s deep black eyes stare back at him lustfully. He instantly knew that pleading wouldn’t help him. Besides, if he did good, Riddle would be more open to the idea of letting Cho go.

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed his throat as best as he could. He’d gotten really well at making his body go lax to let Riddle use it as he pleased. He could do this. He just had to keep reminding himself Cho’s life was depending on his compliance.

The sudden limpness of his body must have been the go-ahead Riddle had been waiting for, as he grabbed Harry’s head with both hands and suddenly thrust into his throat with all his might. Harry choked and gurgled, tears of pain escaping past his tightly shut eyelids. His breath was cut off and pubic hairs clogged up his nostrils. His stomach gurgled in protest from the thick shaft lodged deep in his throat and had Harry eaten anything that day, it would definitely try to get back up. As it was, only stomach acid tried to rise.

As Riddle pulled back, Harry swallowed his bile back down and took a deep breath through his nose. Some coarse hairs were still stuck in his nostrils, and his frantic breath only got them in further. Harry sniffed, needing to sneeze, but couldn’t, as Riddle thrust back in his throat before he was ready, causing him to choke and sputter. His body started struggling on its own, but he was quick to stop when he became conscious of his own actions.

He succeeded in staying complacent until the very end. After a few more attempts, he was able to take the whole shaft in without choking, and he even swallowed around it a few times, which seemed to please the monster using his body for his own selfish needs. Harry was still struggling to not fight back, but he was doing well. He could see Riddle was happy with him.

… He just didn’t understand why that made his heart flutter with happiness…

Eventually, Riddle groaned and pushed into Harry’s throat one last time before shooting his load. As soon as he let go, Harry pulled back, coughing and spluttering. Cum dripped past his lips as he tried to keep himself from vomiting. He failed in keeping it in, and all seed, mixed with acid, splattered on the concrete floor beneath him. Riddle tutted in disappointment. Harry tensed, feeling shame and fear wash over him like a cold shower.

“I-I’m… I’m s-sorry,” he stuttered, looking up at Riddle with a desperate expression, tears streaming down his face. “I didn’t mean-… I’m sorry! I can do better, I promise!”

“Calm down, pet,” Riddle said, cupping Harry’s cheek and making him look up. “You did as well as was expected for someone as inexperienced as you. We’ll have to practice your blow-job skills at a later date, though.”

Harry nodded his head eagerly and he stumbled to his feet, his hands clamping onto Riddle’s shoulders to keep himself upright. Having to kneel on the hard concrete floor for as long as he had wasn’t exactly comfortable, and it took a while to get feeling back into his legs.

“I c-can make it up to you!” he said hurriedly. “I’ll ride you if you’d like. Pl-please give me another chance!”

Riddle chuckled and pecked Harry’s cheek before handing him back his crop-top. Harry gave a deep sigh, though he himself wasn’t sure if he was upset or relieved.

“No matter how cute you are when you’re desperate, it won’t make me want to release your little friend back into the wild,” the demon told him, dashing all of Harry’s hopes on saving Cho instantly. “She already knows too much, but don’t worry, she won’t be killed…”

Riddle grabbed Harry around his waist and turned him to face Cho, who was crying hysterically as she was sandwiched between two men Harry didn’t know, fucking her simultaneously in her arse and cunt. Harry winced in sympathy, but didn’t try to stop it. Somehow, he was becoming rapidly desensitized by the whole ordeal. Perhaps it was because he had suffered similarly for so long without any hope for it to end any time soon.

“Take a good look at her, my sweet,” Riddle whispered in his ear. “That’s the fate of everyone who attempts to come close to you. How many of your dear ones will end in this room before you finally accept you belong to me and me alone?”

“No one,” Harry replied quietly, his voice hoarse. “I belong to you and no one will ever make me forget that again. I promise.”

Harry closed his eyes in agony as he said these words. He still felt disgust and self-hatred as he spoke such horrible things, but it didn’t feel like lying anymore, which only caused Harry to feel even more sick with himself.

“Good boy,” Riddle told him, his dark eyes glittering in amusement as he started steering Harry back out of the room.

Harry looked back one last time towards Cho, but she didn’t seem to notice as her face was forced onto a third man’s cock. He turned away, forcing the immense guilt he felt over her fate to the back of his mind. There was nothing he could do for her anymore. He could only think of himself if he wanted to survive in this hell. He had to be selfish, even if it wasn’t in his nature to do so.

As they got into the car, Riddle pulled Harry onto his lap and instantly got rid of his booty short again to play with his caged prick. Harry whimpered, but didn’t struggle as one of the monster’s hands fondled his locked balls, while the other started playing with his hole, tugging on the ring connecting the beads and sometimes dipping a fingertip inside.

“They’ll find out what you’re doing,” Harry whispered hoarsely. “My friends. They’re smart and they know I live with you now. They’ll figure you out and call the cops.”

Riddle paused for a moment, before throwing his head back and laughing loud and high pitched. The sound made Harry shiver as a clump of ice settled in his stomach at the sound.

“You mean Hermione Granger,” Riddle stated, making Harry freeze in horror at hearing this monster so casually speak his friend’s name. “She is a scholarship student at Hogwarts Academy. Number one in your year in all theoretical classes, top five in everything else. Both parents are dentists, middle class people who would be capable of paying the steep tuition for Hogwarts, but it would put a sizeable dent in their precious daughter’s college fund.”

Riddle paused and smirked at the horror-struck expression Harry was making. He’d never talked about his friends. Never even mentioned their names, yet the man seemed to know a great deal about Hermione that even Harry hadn’t known.

“She’s been worried, lately,” Riddle continued amused. “After all, there are rumours Hogwarts will have to stop giving out scholarships next year. Her parents are considering sending her to another school closer to Oxford.”

Harry closed his eyes, tears beading in the corners of his eyes, but he kept them back stubbornly. He’d been too busy with his own problems to notice the struggling of his dear friend. He felt like he’d failed her somehow.

“Worry not, my sweet Harry,” Riddle purred, pulling Harry close against his chest. “Before the end of the year, your beloved friend will be getting an opportunity of a lifetime to join in an early admittance in Oxford. A project to help young geniuses.”

Harry sighed at that. If what Riddle said was true, he had no reason to doubt Hermione wouldn’t get in. She was a genius after all.

“When I’m done with them, Harry, you won’t have a friend in this town left,” Riddle whispered huskily in his ear before nibbling it.

“The Weasleys…” Harry muttered, his eyes growing wide and his face growing pale in horror.

“They won’t be hurt, Harry. If I hurt them now, then I can’t make them your leash, after all,” Riddle cooed in a soothing voice that only made Harry more scared. “I simply suggested that Arthur Weasley should be transferred to another section of the company… in Ireland. And since the tuition to Hogwarts will be increased by next year, and that poor family is already struggling to pay for it…”

Harry knew that of course. Unlike Hermione, Ron was never one to keep his worries quiet and had been complaining loudly enough about his family’s lack of finances. Mr. Weasley had a decent enough job, but all of their money went into giving their kids an expensive education. The kids, all seven of them, had to take summer jobs from fifteen until graduation to help pay, and Mrs. Weasley, who was a stay at home mother, took care of their small farm as well as all household chores. Thanks to their farm, they were mostly self-sufficient for food, and Mrs. Weasley made most of their clothes herself and had been making sweaters even for Harry ever since he and Ron became best friends when they were eleven.

“And Percy will soon get a raise… as the manager of my newest club in London,” Riddle continued proudly. “And I heard that America has a possible cure for those poor Longbottoms who had been tortured to insanity. Rumour has it old Augusta Longbottom will be taking her family to a specialized hospital in the states this winter.”

In other words, all of Harry’s friends were abandoning him. He closed his eyes. No, he couldn’t think of it that way. Riddle was just manipulating everyone. A puppet master pulling the strings of his puppets and making them dance. Harry was ashamed to say that he was one of those puppets.

He was a puppet that had willingly handed the master his strings.

 


	10. Brainwashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom brings Harry along to another meeting. Only this time, things don't go as smoothly.

It’s been a whole month since the incident and Tom has brought Harry to the Chamber of Secrets, like he did every Saturday. It had been a ritual of theirs, where Tom would drug the teen with cocaine before watching him dance along with other high, drunk or horny patrons.

There was something about watching the teen grind against other sweaty bodies, turned on and too far gone to allow any of his inhibitions to hold him back, that had Tom’s blood boiling. The intense feeling of possessiveness and jealousy at seeing other men feeling up Harry as if they had any right, seeing the teen enjoy the strangers’ touches and encouraging it, was so addicting. It got to Tom so bittersweet and made him so much hornier. It always ended with him bending Harry over in his VP suite and fucking him senseless.

Twice in the past, they hadn’t even made it to the suite before Tom snapped as his need to be inside his plaything’s delectable arse became too much.

Like usual, he injects Harry with cocaine and has him this time on his knees, sucking him off after having pulled him away from the bar, where a large, sleazy man had been buying him his third cocktail in an hour. The buyer had been very handsy. It had been incredibly amusing when he had put a hand in the back of the teen’s short shorts, only to find it already filled with a vibrating plug.

The man had laughed once he was over the initial shock and had started whispering filth in the horny teen’s ear while shoving his other grubby hand in the front of Harry’s pants… bumping into the small cock-cage.

“This all for me, baby?” he had murmured hungrily, kneading the boy’s arse-cheeks roughly.

Harry had moaned and shook his head.

“F-for Daddy,” he had replied with a giggle. “Daddy wants me to flirt before he fucks me.”

The man had pulled away in an instant, his eyes darkening in rage.

“You think you can just use me, kid?” he had hissed, grabbing Harry by his collar and lifting him up.

Tom had used that moment to have Bellatrix get Harry and bring him up before he left ahead. Usually, he would call Harry over in person, but he already knew that if he were to do that now, he’d end up fucking the teen in front of his clients, and doing so would be bad for his reputation. Lord Voldemort, caught while balls deep inside an underage boy. That certainly would be a way to go.

Once Harry joined him in the VP suite, the boy stumbling over drunkenly with a sloppy grin on his reddened face, Tom had ordered him to undress and get on his knees. The teen was more than happy to obey. Really, Harry was so sweet and eager when he was on drugs. Tom couldn’t wait until he had broken the boy’s fighting spirit so this natural submissiveness would finally show itself when he was sober too.

“Put my cock in your delicious mouth, little one,” he murmured, stroking Harry’s sweaty hair gently.

Once again, Harry did what he told him without question or hesitation. He fumbled a little with getting Tom’s pants out of the way, but as soon as his cock sprang free, the slight teen was wrapping his plush lips around it and bobbed his head.

He went all the way down until he started gagging and slowly moved back up, leaving only the head of Tom’s prick inside the wet heat of his upper fuck-hole. He swirled his tongue expertly and moved back down, trying to fit more inside his throat and making Tom moan.

“Good boy. I want you to fit it all,” Tom groaned, thrusting upwards a little.

In the past month, he had been training Harry to suck his cock properly. The teen had already learned to relax his throat and take the whole thing down, but it still appeared he forgot how to do it once he was high or drunk. It would have annoyed Tom, but the choking was a wonderful sensation on his prick and he greatly enjoyed the tears of pain and lack of air to stream down that beautiful young face of his little pet.

There was a soft knock on the door, before it opened and Bellatrix stepped inside, followed by the two Lestranges and Lucius Malfoy. Tom smirked in greeting while forcing Harry further down his shaft by the grip he had on the boy’s hair. Bellatrix gave a loud bark of laughter at the sight and danced over to where Tom was seated.

“Enjoying your fuck-toy again, My Lord?” she teased as she plopped down on the couch ungracefully.

Normally, Tom would discourage any familiarity between himself and his followers, but Bella had always been a favourite, so he allowed her to sling an arm over his shoulders. As she placed one of her feet on Harry’s back, he snorted amused, but once again, didn’t act. His boy was too far gone to recognize the humiliation anyway, but it was still amusing. He kind of hoped Harry would remember this part of their visit after. If only to see the rage and shame colour his cheeks that beautiful crimson once again.

“As much as I possibly can,” he replied easily, grinning at Bella.

This had the wild haired woman throw her head back to cackle madly in glee.

“You’re _addicted_ to him, aren’t you?” she asked him giggling.

Tom simply hummed in reply and cupped Harry’s face. The teen’s eyes snapped open and he looked up, his pupils dilated to the point that his usually bright green eyes looked black.

“Without a doubt, dear Bella,” Tom agreed grinning. “But onto business. Rabastan, how did it go with Greyback?”

Fenrir Greyback, the London Wolf, as he was known to most, was a Drug Baron who happened to dabble in human trafficking as well. He was almost as infamous as Lord Voldemort, if only because his operations were situated in London instead of a small town to the east. However, what very few actually knew was that he too was under Lord Voldemort’s control.

“Greyback has agreed to spread the distribution wider,” Rabastan answered, smirking widely. “He’s set to recruiting more junkies to help sell all around the country.”

He paused for a moment, his smirk becoming more sinister.

“Of course, giving him the Chang girl helped butter him up a lot,” he added amused.

Tom chuckled and gently scratched Harry’s scalp, making the teen moan softly around his cock. He’d told the boy to take his time. He wanted to last as long as he could. He was planning on coming only after the meeting had run its course and his followers had left.

It was hard to keep the slow pace though. The confirmation that the girl was no longer an issue made him more excited to defile his new pet all over again. At this point, the little bitch was probably well on her way to becoming a heroin-addict, like all Greyback’s whores tended to be. With good reason, too, considering Greyback was an aggressive sadist. The whores needed the drugs to be able to handle him and his men.

“Good to hear,” Tom muttered, before turning to the man’s brother. “Any news on Pettigrew, Rodolphus? Bella?”

“I spoke to Mulciber and Nott on Pettigrew’s disappearance, but neither have seen hide nor tails from the rat,” Rodolphus grunted. “They wanted to know if they should send out people to find him.”

“Flint’s kid is eager to prove himself, my Lord,” Bella simpered, pressing her ample chest against Tom’s arm as she stroke his cheek. “He wants nothing more than to set out and retrieve him for you. Dolohov send pictures of Pettigrew to his friends in Russia. If he tries to flee that way, they’ll know.”

Tom hummed as he watched Harry force himself to take his entire cock down his spasming throat, chocking around it in his childish eagerness. It caused his followers to chuckle, and he agreed in their amusement. Still, as Bella started to rub herself against him, Tom send her a glare, after which she backed up, pouting slightly as she instead sought out her husband.

“What about you, Lucius?” he asked the last man. “Have you anything of importance to report?”

“The police is even more clueless on Pettigrew’s disappearance as we are,” the platinum blond started off. “They suspect you have killed him, My Lord.”

Tom snorted amused. He had expected as much. Any unsolved crime was chalked up to him, whether it was his or not. It was easy to blame the faceless Crime Lord.

“However, they have had several calls from one Hermione Granger,” Lucius added slyly.

Tom’s head shot up, his dark eyes glittering in amusement as he motioned for the blond to continue.

“She voiced her concerns over Mr. Potter’s health and safety and demanded someone to look into his custody case. I graciously volunteered myself.”

“Good. It would be troublesome if the police became involved,” Tom muttered.

“Of course, my Lord,” Lucius agreed smirking. “They might otherwise start suspecting that Voldemort is more than a mere myth.”

The boy, who was still happily nursing on Tom’s cock, suddenly tensed and sat up, letting his owner’s slick erection fall  from his swollen lips as he looked up at him with clouded, but questioning eyes.

“Voldemort?” he murmured curiously. “Have you found him yet, Daddy?”

Tom sighed annoyed. Of all the moments for the boy to become conscious of his surroundings again, it had to be this one. No matter, he wouldn’t be able to escape him anyway, even if he remembered once he had sobered up again.

Bellatrix, on the other hand, saw only the humour in the matter and started cackling loudly.

“You’ve been sucking Lord Voldemort’s cock for the past half hour, baby,” she teased him.

Tom rolled his eyes in exasperation. Bella had never been able to keep her mouth shut.

For a few moments, it appeared as if Harry hadn’t understood what she had told him, as he blankly stared at her. Tom almost thought he was off the hook, but then the boy reared up suddenly, his fingers contorted into claws as he swiped at Tom’s face, catching him off guard. There was a terrible sting on his cheek and a dribble of some slick heat sliding down his face. _Blood._

“You liar!” the boy screeched, trashing in Rabastan and Rodolphus’ holds as the two brothers pulled him off Tom. “You told me you’d help me! I gave you _everything_ and you just used me! I hate you!”

Tom carefully touched his wounded face, wiping off the blood his little slut had drawn. The boy had taken him by surprised, that was the only reason he had been able to touch him. He’d punish the brat for attacking him of course, once he’d taught him just who he belonged to now.

“That was unnecessary, Harry,” he tutted calmly.

“I should kill you!” Harry spat hatefully. “I _will_ kill you, you monster!”

Tom’s mood darkened immediately as Harry spoke those words. _A monster, huh? He’d show just how much of a monster he really was…_

“Leave us,” he whispered softly.

Harry was thrown to the side, his head knocking in a wall before he fell to the ground as the three men and Bella left the room. None of them even looked the teen’s way before the door slammed shut behind them, the lock clicking in place.

Tom glared at the shivering and whimpering form of the teen, who had shuffled into a corner of the room, glaring fearfully in Tom’s direction. As Tom approached, the boy tensed and crouched further into himself, ready to pounce. This time, however, Tom was ready too, and when Harry attacked, he easily grabbed hold of the teen’s wrists and pinned him against the wall.

“Kill me, are you?” he hissed threateningly. “Do you honestly think you can kill me when better men than you have tried and failed?”

Harry didn’t seem to hear him as he trashed and struggled against Tom unsuccessfully. Tears were streaming down his face, mixing with snot, cum and spit, leaving a nasty sight that somehow got Tom so much more excited.

“You killed them!” the boy sobbed, suddenly going limp in Tom’s arms. “You killed them! You’re nothing but a murderer, a monster!”

Tom smirked and pulled Harry away from the wall, only to slam him back into it roughly. He did this a few more times until the teen was groaning dazedly in pain.

“Oh Harry,” he sighed softly, his tone sickly sweet. “I’m so much more than that. I’m a _God_.”

He let go of Harry’s wrists, only to grab him by the hair and forcefully turned him, this time slamming him face-first into the wall, earning himself a shout in pain. While keeping one hand tangled in the teen’s scalp, the other moved down to grab the plug in Harry’s hole. Normally, he would gently ease it out of the boy. Fucking the teen was amusing if he was going delirious in pleasure himself. However, this time, he didn’t have the patience for it and simply ripped it out at once.

The scream that followed was gratifying, and Tom felt a vicious grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He didn’t give Harry any chance to adjust and instead lined his spit-slick cock with the winking hole and slammed home in one, violent thrust, causing the teen to scream once more.

Ignoring the sobs and pleads for him to stop, Tom set a punishing rhythm, pounding his bratty slut back into submission. Once he was done with Harry, the boy wouldn’t ever dare to call him a monster, let alone even so much as _think_ about killing him. He’d teach Harry to need him, to _crave_ him. He’d be nothing without Tom in the end. An empty husk that needed a cock inside him to feel whole. Nothing but an obedient fuck-doll.

 


	11. I Hate U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This story isn't dead!  
> I know it's been a while, but I never forgot about this fic. I just didn't have any inspiration to keep writing. You won't believe how often I've opened the document, just to stare at it for half an hour without typing a single letter. It's been a nightmare!
> 
> Let's hope I won't have those issues anymore now that we're on the homestretch.

Harry felt as if his entire body had been doused in acid when he woke up. To his surprise, he found he wasn’t in the bed he was forced to share with Riddle for once. Instead, he lay on the carpet next to it. With the way his hands were tied together in front of him, he guessed his sleeping on the ground was very much on purpose. Likely as punishment for something he had done.

With difficulty, the teen was able to push himself up on his elbows, ignoring the burning pain all over his body. He tried to locate his glasses by squinting around the room. Once he had his glasses back, he would look for a way to get rid of the rope binding his wrists together… and maybe get some clothes too, because no matter how often Riddle told him to stay naked in the house, he really didn’t feel comfortable with the man’s eyes constantly on him.

Movement on the bed had Harry tense and he carefully shuffled closer to peek over the edge. There the devil himself lay, peacefully asleep. As if he was some innocent man whose conscious shouldn’t keep him up at night. _How could he still sleep after all he had done?_

Harry scowled and curled further into himself as he tried to remember anything about the past weekend. He had been taken back to the club… he remembered dancing, and lots of drinks… then… sucking off Riddle while he had his friends over.

He blushed in shame at the remembrance of being watched in such a position. It had happened nearly every week, but Harry had never been able to remember more than flashes of smells and sensations. Even the knowledge that two of the people who watched him begging to be fucked by Riddle were Mrs. Lestrange and Malfoy’s dad was new to him. The mere thought made him shudder.

But… this time, something had been different. Harry vaguely remembered being angry and scared even through the haze of drugs and alcohol. He had been in pain, without any pleasure mixed in, even though it had been sex, like usual. Or was it?

Harry gasped loudly as memories suddenly flooded back. The conversation Riddle had with his mates had been about Voldemort… and… And Riddle…

“You _bastard!_ ” Harry roared, jumping up and onto the bed.

Riddle’s eyes shot open before Harry’s knees his the mattress, but he wasn’t fast enough to stop the teen from wrapping his tied hands around the older man’s neck. Riddle made a choked gasping noise and grabbed Harry’s wrists as Harry pressed harder on his oesophagus with the intent to strangle, his face twisted into an expression of pure fury and hatred.

“I’ll fucking kill you for this!” he hissed.

Riddle’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he spasmed underneath Harry, who grinned in glee. He wanted the man to suffer. He wanted him to regret ever having fucked with Harry’s life. The asshole had killed his parents, lied to him and used him as his personal fuck toy!

Suddenly, his world turned upside down, and then he was laying on his back with Riddle looming threateningly over him. The man was grinning wolfishly, a mad glint in his dark eyes. Harry gave a shout in frustration, as the rope around his wrists was gripped and held above his head, leaving him unable to even struggle properly with the way Riddle was sitting on his legs.

“So I guess you remembered?” Riddle murmured in a sugary voice.

“I’ll kill you!” Harry roared, bucking up wildly in an attempt to throw the man off.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” the beast of a man murmured smoothly, the grin on his face only growing.

Harry could feel tears prickle in his eyes. Riddle was Voldemort. This whole thing had been nothing but a scam. Pettigrew showing up at his house with info on how to find Voldemort. Riddle and his bloody contract, his ‘payment’ for helping Harry. It was all just a game and Harry had fallen for it like the stupid idiot he was. He’d been fucking his parents’ killer for months, had signed away his entire life to this monster, all for nothing…

Harry sagged into the pillows with a pitiful sob and didn’t struggle at all when Riddle let go of his arms again and moved him around until he had the teen on his front, his arse sticking up as he was forced on his knees. It didn’t matter anymore. Could Harry still escape, now that he knew what he knew? Riddle would never let him leave this place alive, not that Harry would have expected him to let him live after killing Voldemort before. Harry knew too much, had seen too much to be left alone, but Harry had always been willing to die as long as he could take Voldemort along with him.

He barely felt it when the man forcefully entered him from behind and started fucking him roughly. He was numb with grief and horror. He was being fucked by the killer of his parents. He had spent months letting this murderer fuck him over and over again until he had started to _like_ it. The worst thing was that he had noticed that lately, he was even starting to _crave_ it.

He couldn’t help but moan as Riddle struck that magical spot inside him, making the monster laugh and grab his shoulders. Harry’s face and chest were pushed deeper into the cushions, making his back arch more which in turn allowed Riddle to fuck him ever deeper.

“There’s the good slut,” Riddle hissed in his ear, his voice deep and breathy. “You act like you hate this, but you’re gagging for cock, aren’t you?”

Harry couldn’t do much more than grip the sheets in his still bound hands and moan as he was thoroughly ploughed. Riddle was ruthless as he fucked Harry with such force that every thrust inwards punched the breath from the teen. His face was bright red in shame and need as his caged prick leaked copious amounts of pre-come, making it almost look as if he was pissing.

Riddle must have seen it too, as he started laughing and forced himself even more violently into the teen’s passage.

“Such a needy whore!” the man cackled, grunting as he came closer to reaching his own peak.

He stuttered and stilled, pushing deep into Harry’s passage before he came. Harry whimpered pathetically as it jump-started his own pitiful orgasm. It was barely any difference with before, aside from the newfound sensitivity and the shudders wracking his entire frame. The orgasm was unsatisfying, as it had been since his prick was locked away.

Uncaring for Harry’s disappointment, Riddle pulled away and rolled out of the bed, allowing the teen to flop to his side and curl up into himself. His arse hurt much worse than usual, making Harry glad he couldn’t remember much of his ‘punishment’ the day before. All he could remember was that he had been terrified and angry and in a lot of pain.

He lay limply on the bed as Riddle padded over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Harry’s entire mind was filled with nothing but white-noise. He stared blankly at the wall, vaguely remembering that he had once a life before he had become a sex-puppet in the hands of the greatest Crime Lord in Britain. He used to have friends, but even they had moved on with their lives, leaving Harry all on his own. That had to mean something, right? Maybe the Dursleys were right and he was useless. Maybe Riddle really was doing him a favour by keeping him around…

Harry startled when Riddle suddenly slapped his arse and he looked over with dull, unseeing eyes. He’d lost his glasses in the struggle, so the man was nothing more than a blurry image. Harry realized he preferred it this way. Maybe he should just stop wearing his glasses altogether and live the rest of his life half-blind.

“I called your name three times now, Harry,” Riddle said in a calm, but exasperated tone. “Maybe I should just called you ‘slut’ from now on. It seems like you react more to that than your actual name.”

Harry didn’t answer and just stared dully at the man, making him sigh and pull Harry up into a sitting position bodily.

“Enough wallowing, pet. I’m not done punishing you yet.”

Harry still stayed silent and complacent as Riddle revealed a bright red plastic dog collar. The teen eyed it, but did nothing to stop Riddle from fastening it around his neck and attaching a leash to it. With a smirk on the man’s face, he pulled the leash harshly, launching Harry off the bed and onto the floor, where he lay wheezing and sputtering as the collar had constricted around his throat, cutting off his airflow and probably leaving his neck severely bruised.

He tried to get back up by rolling onto his stomach and putting his elbows underneath him, but Riddle seemed to have other ideas. Harry gave a shout of shock and pain as a shoe pressed down on his back in between his shoulder blades, forcing his face into the rough carpet cruelly.

“Arse up and don’t move, _dog_ ,” Riddle spoke in a quiet yet commanding voice.

With a quiet whimper, Harry did as told and didn’t move at all. He turned his head to the side so he could look at the man as he walked around the room, getting something from what Harry had dubbed ‘the Drawer of Torture’ not long after he moved into this House of Horrors.

As Riddle turned back to face him, he paused and grinned. Harry had a strong suspicion that it was over how he looked like this. He must be one pathetic sight, lying arse-up on the floor, naked and collared, with cum leaking from his caged, twitching dick and his arsehole. His face was probably a terrible mess too, bright red in shame and humiliation and tears leaking from his eyes.

“I should make a picture and frame it,” Riddle murmured as he approached again, something long and fluffy-looking in one hand and some kind of mask in the other. “The epitome of a debased whore.”

Harry didn’t answer him. With a quiet sigh, he closed his eyes and turned his head away from the man. His stupid games didn’t matter anymore. There was nothing Harry could do to stop Riddle from tormenting him and with the revelation that the man was secretly Voldemort, Harry had lost all hope of ever escaping the beast’s claws. It made him all just so… tired.

He barely even have the energy to react when suddenly a silicone plug nudged against his already sore hole. He gave a soft moan of discomfort as it was pushed into him deep enough until he felt fake fur brushing against his buttocks. Then, there was a soft click and the plug inside him seemed to split in three and spread out, locking itself inside of him. Harry gave a startled yelp and tensed.

“Yeah. I thought you’d like that one,” Riddle chuckled, his voice low and husky, and Harry could easily imagine the evil smile stretching his lips wide. “This fun little toy should keep your hungry cunt sated for a while.”

Harry just whimpered and buried his face in his arms as he heard Riddle walk around again and grabbing something else. The teen sucked in a deep breath when Riddle grabbed his balls none too gently and pulled them backwards a bit. Harry could feel smooth, polished wood sliding around them, a circular form cut out of it just to fit through it, no doubt. When it suddenly tightened around his sac, Harry had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. It didn’t _hurt_ , but that was probably what surprised him the most.

The smooth wood brushed against the back of his thighs and suddenly Harry realized what Riddle had put on him. _A fucking humbler_. The bastard was going to make him walk around on all fours like a bloody dog. Still, he didn’t struggle as Riddle pulled the leash and made Harry lift his head and face him once again.

“And now for the cherry to finish you off…” the man hummed pleasantly, as if he wasn’t dehumanizing Harry.

As Riddle held up the mask, Harry could see it pretty clearly thanks to the closeness, or perhaps not so thankful. The most prominent peace was the black leather dog-muzzle. It was held up by leather straps that went around and over his head and on top stood two floppy doggy ears. Next was a regular black leather domino mask and a separate bright red rubber ball-gag.

Harry thought about fighting here, but he was too tired to do anything, so he reluctantly allowed Riddle to force the gag on him before putting the mask in place piece by piece, starting with the eye-mask, then the many straps and lastly attaching the muzzle.

“Hmmm…” the man hummed, frowning critically as he got back to his feet. “Something is missing… Oh! Of course!”

With that, he turned away and hurried back over to ‘the Drawer of Torture’ with a new kind of, almost childish, excitement. It would have been amusing if Harry wasn’t dreading what he’d bring with him to torment him even more with. It turned out to be doggy gloves. Fluffy black paws that were made of the same fake fur as the tail plug he was now stuck with. The bottom of them were thick black leather.

“You’ll behave now too, won’t you Harry?” Riddle said sweetly as he kneeled in front of Harry again.

The man undid the ropes around Harry’s wrist before sitting back on his heels and held out his hand with a devious smirk on his face.

“Give me a paw, girl,” he ordered, his voice laced with amusement.

Girl. Riddle actually went as far as calling him girl instead of addressing him by his name, or just boy. Harry growled from behind his gag, but still reluctantly placed one of his own hands in the monster’s. It was instantly grabbed and put in the constricting gloves. He was forced to curl his hands into fists, leaving him helpless as Riddle strapped them tightly so Harry wouldn’t be able to take them off.

Riddle grinned proudly as he stood up, looking down at Harry with something that was the closest to actually _happy_ the teen had ever seen the man.

“All done! Now we’re ready to visit the vet!” Riddle said happily.

Harry tensed and his eyes widened in shock and horror. The vet? Was Riddle really going to take him to a bloody vet? He couldn’t be that messed up, right?

Too shocked to resist, Harry allowed Riddle to pull him along out of the room and out of the house. The limousine Riddle preferred to travel in was parked right outside, with the personal driver standing next to it. The man grinned as he saw Harry, his eyes darkening with lust. His leer made Harry shudder and he looked away as soon as the car door was opened.

“In you go,” Riddle said in a sweet tone, as if he was speaking to a child or a beloved animal.

Harry scowled and crawled with difficulty into the car, the opened plug rubbing inside him uncomfortably.

“Good girl.”

Harry gave an annoyed huff and curled up into a ball on the carpeted floor of the limo. He didn’t need Riddle to tell him he wasn’t allowed on the car seats. He could barely reach it anyway, let alone get up on it with the bloody humbler.

“So well trained all of a sudden!” Riddle laughed amused, placing a hand on Harry’s head to pet him.

Harry didn’t react and instead closed his eyes and tried to return to the numb emptiness he had felt earlier. The only way he would get through this constant humiliation and torment he was sure would now be his entire life. It took him a few minutes, but the calm, gentle strokes of Riddle’s hand over his head lulled him into a peaceful, thoughtless half-slumber.

The man shook him awake as they arrived and gently helped Harry out of the limo, only for Harry to stop dead in his tracks as he saw where they were. An actual veterinary clinic. Was Riddle planning on just walking him into a vet’s office and act as if it was normal to turn teenage boys into dogs for your sadistic pleasure?

Riddle didn’t seem to notice Harry’s hesitance as he briskly walked towards the building, pulling the teen along with his leash. The clinic was closed, as Harry saw when they reached the door, yet it was unlocked and they walked in. The waiting area was dark and empty, but a man still stood behind the desk, grinning widely as he saw them enter.

“My Lord!” the stranger exclaimed happily, his pale blue eyes shining with mirth. “Is this the bitch you wished for me to look at? An extraordinary specimen. Quite beautiful.”

“Dr. Rookwood,” Riddle greeted, a cold smirk on his pale lips. “Thank you for making time. I’m rather worried for her health, you see…”

Harry felt his heart sink at the exchange. He should have known that the vet was in on the whole thing. It was just another follower of Lord Voldemort, and probably used to this kind of perverted behaviour of his ‘master’.

Rookwood hummed and turned around, leading Riddle and Harry into the examination room. The metal slab in the middle of the room was terrifying looking to Harry, who whimpered and pulled back on his leash as he was led towards it. He had been humiliated enough already. Getting ‘examined’, whatever that meant, was only going to make it worse. It definitely wasn’t a regular examination. He wasn’t a dog after all, and Rookwood wasn’t a doctor that helped human beings.

“I’ll help you get her on the table, sir,” the vet spoke cheerfully.

Harry whined pitifully as he was hoisted by the two men onto the table. It wasn’t a regular examination table. Not even one for animals. Instead, it had wrist- and arm restrains. The leather wrist cuffs were fastened around the top corners of the examination table. The ankle restraints were a foot from the back of the table. Halfway in between the wrist- and ankle cuffs was a contraption about two inches wide and a foot long. It was elevated about ten inches from the table.

As he was forced onto the slab on hands and knees, and found that the strange contraption was at perfectly aligned with his pelvis. Before he even had a chance to struggle Riddle and Rookwood had him cuffed down, his arse up with the way the contraption forced him to stay in position.

“So, what is the problem exactly, Mr. Riddle?” Rookwood asked as the two men moved to stand behind Harry. “She looks rather healthy, aside from all the whining she does.”

Harry gave a weak growl and twisted his head to look back at them as he felt a hand caress his bum. To his shock and disgust, the wandering hand belonged not to Riddle, but the vet. And worse, Riddle wasn’t even getting possessive about him like he usually did. It was terrifying to not be guarded so jealously by the man.

“That is exactly what worries me, doctor,” Riddle replied smoothly. “She has been oddly acting out lately. I’m awfully worried that she might have caught rabies.”

His hand joined the vet’s on Harry’s bare skin, rubbing it in a way that would have been comforting were they not in this situation, and were he not the man that had been raping Harry on a daily basis for the past few months.

“Hmm…” Rookwood hummed, finally taking his hands off Harry’s arse as he moved to his front again. “We’ll do a few tests to find out, shall we, Mr. Riddle?”

With that, he did a few very simple, yet invasive tests. He shone a light in Harry’s eyes and checked his ears before removing the gag from behind the mask, without taking it off. It was obvious that man had worked with those kinds of things before, which only bolstered Harry’s believe that the vet was as big of a pervert as Riddle was.

The man pushed and pulled at Harry’s mouth with his gloved fingers, making the teen want to bite them, but he held himself back, knowing that he would only make things worse for himself if he did. Riddle was amused if Harry gave a few token struggles, but if he ever dared to cause damage, it would be returned to him tenfold, which was something he didn’t dare to do at the moment.

“Her teeth are looking very healthy, but I’ll need to do a few more tests on her mouth,” Rookwood said, looking over towards Riddle.

It was obvious that the man was looking for approval of the other male, who was still standing behind Harry and currently outside of his field of vision. The teen silently prayed his ‘owner’ would start showing his usual possessiveness again and call this whole sham off. Unfortunately, the wide grin on the vet’s face told him he wasn’t so lucky.

The moment later, three of Rookwood’s fingers pushed past his lips and started rubbing them against the teen’s tongue. Harry closed his eyes in shame as the man started finger-fucking his mouth eagerly. He couldn’t get his fingers down all too far because of the mask, which was Harry’s only salvation from even more humiliation, he was sure. One thing he knew for sure. If the man was going to try putting anything else of his anatomy on Harry’s mouth aside from his fingers, he was going to bite it. _Hard._

It only took a few minutes to satisfy the man, who pulled his fingers back out and wiped them on Harry’s hair before making sure the dog mask was still properly in place. Once he had straightened the leather straps to their original position, he righted himself and looked back over to Riddle.

“Looks to me that your bitch is in perfect health, sir!” he said grinning. “I believe she simply entered her Heat, which explains her behaviour. All she needs is a few good hard fucks.”

Harry gave a soft sob at that. His entire body was sore and he was convinced that he would die if Riddle raped him even one more time this soon. He just wanted some rest. A little bit of piece to swallow the fact that he was the plaything of his parents’ murderer. And a chance to plot his murder.

“I have a few strong males in the back that could give her a ride right now if you are interested.”

Harry tensed as the vet said this, his eyes wide in horror. Riddle couldn’t actually agree with that, right? He wouldn’t actually force Harry to be used by a dog… right?

“That won’t be necessary,” Riddle replied, much to Harry’s relief. “We’ll simply go home now. Thanks for your help, doctor.”

The man grinned and reached over Harry’s head to shake Riddle’s hand. After, they undid Harry’s binds and gently lowered him back onto the floor. The two men said their goodbyes and Harry was once again led towards the waiting car.

“I had planned on letting him play with you some more,” Riddle said casually once he had reclined in the leather seats of the limo, with Harry curled up at his feet. “But since you behaved so wonderfully, I decided to cut you a break.”

“Thanks,” Harry muttered bitterly.

This made Riddle laugh and he leaned down to grab the back of the teen’s collar to pull his head up. Harry gave a chocked whimper, but didn’t struggle. He just glared at the grinning man.

“Now why did that sound as if you meant ‘I hate you’ instead?” the man asked amused.

 


	12. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? I'm not dead!!!
> 
> I hope it won't take this long to write the last chapter, but no promises.  
> I'm also back to writing my HP/Black Butler x-over, and I hope to have the next chapter of that up in a couple days.

Tom couldn’t help himself. The boy just looked far to beautiful, all broken and dressed up. He’d never been much of an animal person, aside from an obsession with snakes back when he was a pre-teen (and perhaps further into his teens and early adolescence), but Harry as a puppy was definitely a pet he wouldn’t mind taking care of.

“Get on the bed, Harry,” he ordered as they entered his home.

The teen reluctantly crawled towards the bedroom while Tom took off his jacket and shoes. Grinning eagerly, he loosened his tie as he made his way towards his bedroom, where his delicious prize was waiting for him.

As he expected, the teen was curled up on the bed, panting in exertion. Tom supposed he could understand. After all, with his new ‘outfit’ it must be difficult for Harry to do things such as climb furniture and the bed was higher than most. Still, seeing the teen looking so exhausted and pliable as he was now made Tom’s pants tighten.

He knew he should let the boy rest for a while. His anus was swollen and irritated, but there wasn’t any serious damage. He’d made sure of that after his little pet had passed out after his last punishment. So really, it was a matter of comfort, and Harry’s comfort was of very little concern to him. As long as the little brat didn’t behave, he’d show him no mercy.

“Such a pretty little bitch,” he murmured as he approached.

Harry jerked and gave a pathetic whine as Tom placed one of his hands on the teen’s naked back and stroked his spine, all the way down to that beautiful round arse.

“Don’t…” the teen whispered, though he didn’t move away as Tom stroked the fake tail.

“You can’t refuse me, Harry. You know that,” Tom replied calmly as he grabbed the base of the tail.

With a swift flick, the plug closed again, making it possible for Tom to remove it. He pulled slowly, savouring the way his boy trembled as the plug was being extracted from his hole. Tom pulled the toy until only the tip was still inside the shivering teen before he slid it back inside just as excruciatingly slow.

Harry gave a low moan and pushed his hips upwards, meeting the toy almost eagerly. This made Tom grin amused. The teen always acted as if he disliked it, but his body betrayed him each time. Tom really had trained his little plaything well. Soon, the boy would be so addicted to having his arse stuffed that he wouldn’t even _want_ to deny it anymore.

Tom continued to slowly fuck the teen with the toy for several minutes, enjoying the moans and whimpers the needy little slut let loose. It was truly an amazing sight to see Harry like this and it made him painfully aroused. Still, he wanted to play some more before he would fuck the teen.

“Poor thing,” he murmured soothingly, though his shark-like grin was anything but. “You want something better than a toy, don’t you? Do you want to come, pet?”

Harry was too far gone to try denying his need, as he nodded his head, making Tom chuckle softly.

“Do you want to spray from your pathetic little nub like a good girl-dog?” he taunted. “A true bitch in heat looking for a thick knot, aren’t you? I bet you’re regretting that I didn’t have Rookwood take you to the cages so the dogs there could all breed you nice and full.”

Harry whimpered and buried his face into the covers at those words while raising his trembling hips a little higher. Tom guessed that meant yes.

Slowly, he pulled the toy all the way out and discarded it to the side before he returned his attention to his plaything’s winking hole. He had to re-adjust his pants at the sight of the slightly gaping arse of the teen, still glistening wet with lube and bodily fluids. He wanted to thrust into that tight heat, but restrained himself. Not yet.

Instead, he pressed three fingers into the teen’s anus, the fleshy walls giving way easily to him as he prodded around inside of the teen while looking for his pleasure spot. Harry continued moaning and whimpering as if it was the best thing that ever happened to him, which only made Tom feel hotter and hotter himself.

He knew he’d found the teen’s prostate as Harry gave a jerk and a shout. Grinning, he pressed his fingers into the bundle of nerves and started massaging it thoroughly. Once he was sure the teen was ready, he pressed in his pinkie finger in as well and twisted them around, stirring up the boy’s insides until he was keening desperately. Laughing softly, Tom pressed his fingers once again on Harry’s prostate and continued abusing the spot.

“You really love this, don’t you?” he asked teasingly. “Don’t try to deny it. I can see how you’re gagging for even more in your hungry cunt.”

As if to agree, the boy-turned-bitch whined pathetically as Tom removed his fingers from inside his arse and lifted his hips to chase after them. Tom chuckled again at the display his pet showed before making a cone with his fingers.

“Allow me to satisfy your cravings, darling,” he whispered before punching his entire hand in.

The boy tensed the second the fingers were forcefully shoved into his little hole, stopping Tom’s advancement at the knuckles. The muscles of the teen’s arse contracted painfully around Tom’s hand, and then the screaming started.

The teen tried to scramble away, but Tom quickly gripped his waist with his free hand and held him in place as he tried to force his hand inside the boy’s guts. The pressure was immense, but it only made Tom want to put his fist in more. The harder the boy struggled against him, the more he wanted to hurt Harry.

“Just bear down on it, pet,” he gritted. “It’ll happen whether you want or not, and if you make me completely ruin your cunt, I’ll have the Lestranges wear you as a hand-puppet for the rest of your miserable life.”

With a wet sob, Harry went almost completely limp, only his shoulders were still shaking with his weak snivels. Still, the boy’s hole might have let up some, it wasn’t enough for Tom to get the widest part of his hand inside just yet.

“Act like you’re taking a shit, pup,” he ordered.

The boy whined pathetically again and shook his head in denial. Still, Tom could feel Harry’s back-side muscles fluttering as he did what he was ordered to do. The boy truly was becoming a perfect little bitch. By the time Tom would be tired of him, Harry’s hole would need to be filled constantly, the bigger the better. He’d made his plaything a size-queen of proportion. Maybe he’d have him make videos when he was no longer useful to fuck. Stuff his cunt with anything and everything to get a few views. He’d make the teen live off whatever donations he received and only those.

Tom dragged his knuckles back out of the delectable hole in front of him until only the tips of his fingers were keeping the teen open and tried again. A loud wail escaped Harry as Tom’s wrist finally popped inside. Grinning widely in victory, Tom started to leisurely fuck the teen with his fist.

At first, the teen started crying weakly in pain, but before long, his sounds once again started sounding pleasured. Soft moans replaced his sniffles and he was once again rocking his arse into the thrusts of Tom’s fist. Tom grinned at the change and dragged his knuckles over the bitch’s pleasure spot, making the teen scream in pleasure as he came from his caged nub.

“Such a dirty little slut,” he tutted, though he did nothing to hide his amusement. “Wetting your master’s bed like that. Tell me, did you pee or come? I can’t tell the difference anymore.”

Even with his face pressed into the pillows, Tom could still see the blush of shame covering his pet’s cheeks and neck. In fact, it even reached all the way to his shoulders. Grin widening, Tom forced his fingers apart, spreading his toy’s insides further until he was crying out in pain again.

“I asked a question, bitch,” he said calmly as he made a fist again and started to properly fuck the hole in front of him.

“I-I came… Master,” Harry whimpered trembling.

“Good girl,” Tom replied.

With that, he unceremoniously pulled his hand back out of the teen, making him yelp. Tom walked to the adjacent bathroom to retrieve a towel and clean his arm before returning to his toy’s side. He made a quick stop at the closet holding his toy collection and grabbed another toy.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he announced as he dropped the new plug next to the old one.

Harry tensed for a moment, but gave a defeated sigh moments later and relaxed again. Tom grinned. It looked like he’d finally broken his little slut… at least for now. He crawled on the bed and draped his body over the teen before reaching down to pull his cock from his clothes and position it at the gaping entrance of his fuck toy.

“Better tighten up nicely if you don’t want to become a sock puppet,” he warned before pressing in.

For a moment, the deliciously hot tunnel wrapped around him loosely, making Tom wonder if he should just double stuff the boy to get some proper friction, but then Harry gave a weak whimper and started squeezing his sphincter. Tom moaned loudly at the wonderful sensation. This wonderful, perfect hole was like coming home.

Tom didn’t wait much longer before he started fucking the boy nice and hard. Underneath him, Harry made cute little ‘oomph’ sounds in time with his thrusts as the bed creaked loudly. Tom grinned viciously at that. Lucky they didn’t live in his old apartment, with its paper-thin walls. He’d be getting noise complaints on a daily basis no doubt.

“Squeeze some bitch,” he huffed out, slapping the amazing bubble butt he was fucking. “Like this, I could better put my fist back in your cunt and just jack off.”

It was an utter lie, of course. Harry’s arse was nice and tight already, but Tom loved the soft whimpers of fear as the boy tried desperately to get him off. The boy’s hole held him in a vice-grip as he continued fucking him at a steady pace. Normally, Tom would be able to fuck his toy for over an hour, but he was already so close! He could feel his dick throbbing for release and his balls draw up.

Tom felt his orgasm come up in record time. He pushed in all the way into his bitch’s hole one last time and came with a loud moan. He jerked his hips in small motions a few more times to milk himself for everything he had before slowly pulling out.

Harry looked absolutely debauched, Tom noted as he moved away. His arse as up in the air, gaping slightly and steadily drooling Tom’s pearly essence. His back was beautifully curved and his face a delicious, glistening pink. He’d bitten his own lips raw, it seemed, and they looked swollen and red. His eyes half-lidded in exhaustion and arousal. Tom couldn’t help himself as he grabbed his phone and snapped a couple pictures of the delectable teen.

Harry didn’t react to the pictures, so Tom just put his phone away again and grabbed the tail plug. He reinserted it inside the boy’s hole, but didn’t lock it in just yet. Instead, he grabbed the new plug, a simple black, phallus shaped one, and started pushing it in next to the other one already deeply pressed into the teen’s anus. The boy gave a weak whimper, but didn’t react otherwise.

Once the second plug was snuggly in place, Tom finally pressed the button to open up the tail plug. This resulted in a small jerk of the boy’s arse and a pathetic whine before he went still again.

“There, that should keep your hungry cunt happy,” he stated smugly. “Now get off the bed. Dogs don’t belong on the furniture.”

 


End file.
